The girl that loved him
by Laurella
Summary: Reid meets a new girl, that is different from others he met. Strangly she seems interested in him. He tries to keep her a mystery to the team, even Morgan. But secrets do come out in the end, especially when she might be in danger
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

This is my first Criminal Minds Story. Constructive criticism is acceptable to me.

This whole story began as a joke between me and a friend about what kind of girl would actually be interested in Reid

And so it begins.

Chapter 1 Meeting Jill

Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agent of the FBI stood at the firing range. He carefully reloaded his weapon and continued to fire. He had to discharge his weapon in self defense several times in life. When it came to actually scoring on the range he failed. Marksmanship for some reason was difficult for him to grasp. As he emptied out his clip he felt a presence next to him.

Standing there was a fellow agent. Reid did not know her name. He had only seen her a few times. At first he thought she was someone's daughter. He had seen her in clothing that made her appear to be a teenager. Then he saw her again sometime later, with her badge. That was how he came to know her has an agent. She was short and had long light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I figured out your problem. It's your handling technique." She said over the sound of people firing.

"Excuse me?" Reid said.

"Your. Handling. Technique. It has nothing to do with your eyes or breathing. The reason that you can't fire is your hands."

Reid was a little taken aback by the comment.

The woman smiled and slid her hand across his arm until she got to his hands. She then worked to position his fingers around the weapon. "You need to feel comfortable. Relax yourself and adjust your grip like this." She said while adjusting his grip on the weapon.

She pulled back for a moment. "Now relax and fire."

Reid fired again.

"You were watching to see where the round hit. Again." She said.

"Just how long have you been watching me?" Reid asked.

"For about the length of two magazines. It took me that long to figure out your problem and decide how I could help you." The woman answered. "You don't move until you count to five after squeezing the trigger. And don't you dare pull it."

Reid fired again.

"Look at your shot now."

Reid was looking at an almost dead center shot.

"Thank You." He said in shock at hitting the mark like that. "Do you have any more advice?"

"Probably positioning." The woman said. "Maybe working on steadying yourself and trying not to answer the question the immediately."

Reid was not used to women speaking to him like this. There was something definitely strange about this woman.

"The name's Jill by the way," she said calmly.

"Dr. Reid, Spencer." Reid answered.

"I know. The BAU genius." Jill said smiling.

"I don't believe I am a genius." Reid remarked.

"Take it has a compliment." Jill said.

"Then you wouldn't mind teaching the genius something."

"Alright. Lesson one, positioning." Jill said in slight tone. "Have you tried other positions than the classic stance?"

"No," Reid replied. It wasn't something he thought about much.

"I thought so." Jill said. "Let's try another position. This one is not my favorite, but works for some." She said standing behind him. "Extend both arms forward." She placed her hands on his shoulders rolling them forward. "Roll your shoulders forward. Now you're positioned. Take aim. Fire."

Reid was taken a little by this woman. When she was close he managed to catch a whiff of her perfume.

"Lesson two, trigger squeeze." Jill adjusted his fingers around the weapon like she had before. "You want to use the tip of your finger rather than your whole finger. That will keep you from accidently pulling the trigger. Ready, now fire"

Reid listened to Jill, she was different than other instructors that he had. Most had considered the fact that he was not required to have a weapon that he was not worth the effort.

"Lesson three, eyes sight. Line up the target with the weapon. Do not watch the round. It's the round's job to make it onto the target."

Reid lined up the target and fired again.

"Lesson four. Put down the weapon Dr. Reid." Jill said directly. Reid squinted his eyebrows for a second then placed his weapon down. "Lesson four, the target. That target is your enemy. You did not put the target there, the target put itself there. All animals and humans have a basic survival instinct. You must allow the instinct."

Reid considered all the people he knew in his life. This was by far a new character to him. She flipped the switch to bring the target forward. Jill then replaced the target with a brand new one and sent it back down the range.

"Try shooting again." Jill said stepping away from Reid.

Dr. Reid finished out the clip. All the rounds landed in the center of the target.

"Thank you." Reid said turning around to face Jill. He was just a little amazed.

"You did well. When are you qualifying?" Jill asked.

"Tomorrow," Reid answered.

"Good luck then," Jill said walking away.

Dr. Reid without realizing it watched her walk away. He couldn't quite believe what had happened. A woman had out of the blue helped him by leaps and bounds in his marksmanship. She had approached him. The way that she touched him and the way she talked with him. It was as though she wanted to meet him. Dr. Reid had found himself in territory he was unsure about.

The next day he stood at the firing range and had qualified, on the first try, no less.

Morgan had come out to watch Reid fire. It was probably just to make fun of him for missing and failing at something. Not today though. Dr. Spenser Reid of the BAU had qualified on the first try.

After they had left the firing range Morgan had everyone in the BAU gather around. "Everyone," He said proudly. "I think we should all congratulate our good doctor here. He has really outdone himself this time."

Reid could tell by the looks on everyone's faces they thought he had failed again.

Morgan held up the target for all to see. "These rounds were placed by our very own Reid."

Applauds came quickly.

"How did you do it?" Prentiss asked impressed by the shots.

"Practice." Reid said. Along with a different training tactic he thought to himself.

"Well done," Hotchner said patting Reid on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Reid said sitting down, feeling a little proud of himself.

Later that day Reid saw Jill in the hallway.

"I passed." He said stopping to talk to her. He folded his arms across his chest, a habit he still had not broken when talking to people.

"I figured you would." Jill said smiling. "I took you for a quick learner."

"Not all the time." Reid replied.

"In this case you weren't." Jill said. "I figured out why afterwards. You were always taught from the same perspective. You just needed a different lesson." Jill said. "But I think dinner after work tonight to celebrate."

Did I just get asked out on date? Reid thought to himself. He squinted in the curiosity look he was prone to do.

"I will meet you out front at say five thirty." Jill said still smiling.

"I will be there." Reid replied.

"Alright." Jill said nodding and walking away.

Dr. Reid was very rarely at a loss of words or complete thoughts. This was that moment. For some strange reason he really did not mind.

This whole thing is some kind of joke. Someone wants to play a joke on the geek. Reid thought as he walked down to the front of the building. She wasn't going to be there. They were going to laugh at him. Just like the kids that stood and laughed as he was being kicked in school. This was no different. Reid prepared himself for the disappointment.

Yet there she was. Jill had taken the time to freshen up since she saw him last. She was in a soft blue top and a skirt. Reid could have sworn she was in pants earlier.

"Shall we?" Jill said taking his arm. "You didn't think I wasn't going to show up did you?"

"No," Spencer lied.

"Let's go get something to eat." Jill said leading Spencer out of the building.

Spencer thought about the last time he was lead out of a building by a girl. It was back when he was in college. A Sorority was having a scavenger hunt. One of the items on the hunt had been a geek. He was used to be picked on during his life. That was just what had happened there. He had handled it like he always had.

Jill and Spencer walked down to a restaurant not for from the FBI building, Patti's. Reid recognized the restaurant. There were unspoken, unwritten rules about the place. It was considered a no work zone in the FBI and people turned a blind eye to anything except that which was illegal. It was a good place for two dating FBI agents or a celebrating couple.

Spencer and Jill sat down at a table a little bit away from the main crowd. Both Reid and Jill ordered water for drinks. "Here is to you, for passing." Jill said offering her glass.

"Most people toast with alcohol." Spenser said after they clicked glasses. He then started to divulge into the history of the toast and why alcohol was used.

Jill just smiled and listened while he talked. She did not try to stop him or act bored.

"I don't drink. Not even for toasts." Jill said when Spencer was finished.

"Why not?" Spencer asked for curiosity.

"That question doesn't get answered until at least the sixth date." Jill replied looking away for a moment. She played it has looking to see if the waiter was bringing their food.

"I usually don't get to the sixth date." Spencer said. "I am usually set up on one time dates."

Jill looked as though she was thinking about it for a moment. She then looked him in the eyes. "You are a profiler, you would know if I was lying to you?"

"Yes I would." Reid said sincerely.

"Simple truth then." Jill flatly stated. "But I am sure you would know that it goes deeper." Jill looked into Spencer's eyes again then looked down. "My father was drug addict. My mother is an alcoholic and drug addict. I swore sometime ago that I would not follow that path. I have never drunk alcohol and I will only take drugs on my Doctor's orders."

"You used your father in the past tense." Spencer said gently beckoning Jill to continue.

"I haven't seen him since I was six. One of my cousins from that side of the family sent me an Email about 6 months ago telling me that he had died." Jill said looking at him again.

"You never had a relationship with him." Spencer said.

"That wasn't a question, was it."

"No I suppose not."

"Now we come to a dead stop in the conversation as one of us tries to lighten the air." Jill said trying to smile. "That is why that question is reserved for the sixth date. It is usually by that date the one will decide if you are going to pursue or drop the entire engagement with that person."

"Is there a rule book on this somewhere I can read?" Spencer said.

Jill laughed. "What makes a genius decide to join the FBI anyway?"

"I wanted to ever since I was a kid." Spenser said "I knew I had talents that were beneficial. I wasn't really interested in going to medical. I wanted to study human behavior. That is how I came to be interested in crime fighting." He gave the simple answer himself. "What about you, what made you decide to join?"

"It wasn't planned believe me." Jill said. "If you would have told me that I was going to be an FBI agent when I was younger I wouldn't have believed you." Jill took a breath before continuing. "I joined the Army the day after I graduated High School. I got a one way ticket out of there. The Army helped me out when I needed it. While I was stationed at Hood I met an FBI agent. He was actually the brother of one of the officers in my unit. We sat and talked for a while. He was the one who convinced me to join and helped me get in."

Spencer listened to her talk. He knew from his training that Jill would not be interested in talking about her past. It was something that had caused her pain. It caused her pain returning to those memories. While she talked he did take notice of the cross around her neck. It was a very simple piece.

"What do you actually do?" Spencer asked.

"I work in Cyber Crimes Against Children." She answered.

"That job has a high burn out rate." Spencer said, knowing that agents only last a few years before they are burned out.

"I don't know if they would actually let me go though." Jill said laughing.

"Why is that?" Reid said, curious about the laughter.

"Have you seen me walking around the office in kids' clothes, looking like a teenager?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Reid said automatically figuring what she actually did. She disguised herself has a teenager in order to lure suspects. "When I first saw you I thought you might be someone's daughter."

"I use my younger looking appearance to help catch pedophiles." Jill said. "When I dress in certain clothing I look like a teenage girl. I actually convinced one guy I was twelve. He was well beyond the legal limit at the time when he was arrested. I still take it has a compliment. I go through message boards and blogs on-line to try to follow them and see if I can talk them into a meeting."

"You're good with the computer then." Reid said.

"Just social networks." Jill said. "My partner Stewart, Stewie, is the real computer genius. He keeps things set up and going for me. We work very well together."

"We have a technician that works with us, Garcia. She makes me look like a kid with what she does." Reid said. "Our cases would not get solved as quickly without her help."

"She seems pretty special." Jill said. "You have a good team then."

Reid continued describing the people on the team. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, J.J. and Prentiss.

After dinner he walked her back to her to her car in the FBI parking lot. "I really did have a good time tonight," she said getting into the car.

"So did I," Reid replied getting the door for her.

Reid went home feeling happy. He sat down at his desk and wrote to his mom about Jill, wondering if she would approve.


	2. Ch 2 A fishing Trip

I would like to thank all of you for your responses to my story. This chapter is a bit on the humorous side, I hope you enjoy it:

The quote for the story is: "You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." -Sam Keen

Chapter 2 A Fishing Trip

A week later Reid was walking in the hallway when he saw a familiar face. "Jill" he called out to her.

"You didn't call you know." Jill said coming up to him. "Usually the boy would call the girl back, if the girl was interesting enough."

"I don't get a reply when I do call." Spencer said "I'm new to these rules."

"Friday I think would be a nice date night then." Jill said.

"Where?" Spencer asked.

"I suppose we could go to Walker's. We could meet each other there at six." Jill suggested.

"I know where that is. I will be there."

"I look forward to it." Jill said walking away.

Reid could not believe it. He had made it onto another date. The statistics against it were astronomical. He had to actually stop and figure it out.

The strangest part was the fact that she seemed interested in him.

Reid left for Walker's making sure he wouldn't be late. Jill had arrived at the same time that he did.

They went in took a seat at one of the booths.

"What made you decide to become a Soldier?" Reid asked after they ordered.

He still wanted to learn more about Jill. He knew that she wore a cross around her neck as a connection to her Christian faith. He knew she wore heals because she was insecure about her height, barely making five, two. But she still wanted to remain practical. The shoes she wore had a fat heals and straps so that she would not run the risk of them slipping off.

She wore her gun on her left side so she could access it easy. Jill wore a light blazer in order to hide the fact that she was carrying. She carried a medium sized purse that she carried everything in. She did not like pockets.

If someone tried to talk about her past with her she would dart her attention away and focus on something else for a moment in effort to stop the pain that would creep up on her.

Dr. Reid figured she had already sought counseling for whatever it was in her past that had troubled her. She had all but moved past it. Something about it still clang to her and that connection was not to be easily severed.

"I came from a slightly built up area. There were no real opportunities for me, so I joined." Jill said looking Dr. Reid in the eyes.

He knew she had only provided a half truth, but for now it would do. He started to tell her bits and pieces of his own childhood in Las Vegas and graduating from high school when he was twelve. He secretly hoped that might prompt her to talk to him.

She had listened intently and smiled at him, prompting him to continue.

He had talked considerably that evening. Not only about his childhood, but also the different cases he had been on, and about profiling. Jill never told him to stop or tried to explain that he was overanalyzing things like others would.

After dinner Jill drove Reid home. They stood in the foyer of his apartment to say good night.

"I do have a slight confession tonight." Jill said. "I didn't just approach you at the firing range. I've had my eye on you for a while."

"Me?" Reid said a little surprised.

"You're cute and sweet. You are not like other guys I know."

"Thank you." Reid said smiling. "I am not used to woman being interested in me."

"They don't know what they are missing then." Jill said. "Good night." Clearly embarrassed by her confession she started to walk away.

"Good night." Reid said watching her walk away from him.

"Spencer," she said rushing back to him. "I can't let that be everything this evening" She pulled his head down into a kiss that became stronger and stronger. Reid put his arms around her bringing her closer as he buried himself into the kiss. They finally broke for the need of air.

"Like I said they don't know what they're missing. Good night." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek goodnight.

Reid had been successful at several things in his life. Women had not been one of them. She was different and he felt himself being attracted to her more and more.

Next week at work Dr. Reid went about his business just as usual. He did not mention Jill to anyone. He would have been teased immensely about it. Morgan, he would have been the worst.

On Wednesday he saw Jill on his way home from work. "I wanted to see if you were busy this weekend." She asked.

"No, did you have plans?" Reid asked hoping she was going to say yes to another date.

"I do." Jill answered. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go fishing with me on Saturday."

"Fishing?" Reid asked.

"You're not interested." Jill said a little put out.

"No. No. It's just that I've never been fishing." Reid answered. "I'll go. I think it would be interesting to try."

Jill smiled at that. "I have a spare rod you can use. I will pick you up at seven in the morning."

"I'll be ready." Reid said.

"Good, you might want to use some work clothes that you don't care about." Jill said.

Reid made his way home that night by way of the local bookstore. He needed to pick up a book about fishing.

The next day he told Morgan that he was meeting up with a friend on Saturday and that he would be out of town. He was not about to tell him that he was going to go fishing, with a girl no less.

Jill arrived at Reid's apartment five minutes before seven. She was wearing blue cotton shorts and light blue tank top. She had French braided her long hair and wore an army wide brimmed cap. "Ready," she asked.

Spencer had found some old denim shorts and a tee shirt. He also had an old baseball cap that was part of a tourist trap purchase some time ago. "Ready." Reid replied closing the door.

Jill drove Spencer out to a lake that was a couple of hours away. After parking the car she walked into the boat rentals shop.

"Jill." The manager said stepping out from behind the desk. He gave Jill a welcoming hug and looked at her fondly. "I got a boat ready for you. Who's your gentleman?"

"Mitch this is Dr. Reid, he's an agent too." Jill said introducing him. "And we are in fact dating."

Reid was put off for a moment by how Jill proudly introduced him as someone she was dating.

"Well Dr. Reid, welcome to my shop. Is this your first time out fishing?"

"Spencer." Reid replied. "Jill was nice enough to invite me."

"She is a great gall." Mitch said reaching for some keys. "Number seven is all yours. You know how to get there." He said passing the keys to Jill.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Jill gave one final hug to Mitch and headed back towards the car.

"You come here enough to be on a first name basis?" Reid asked as they unloaded the car.

"Yes, he's a sweet old man. Never would do anyone any harm. He's been running this place forever."

They made their way to boat. Jill prepped the boat and got ready to go.

Reid watched as she moved through the motions she obviously knew well. She drove the boat out to a partially secluded part of the lake. Reid figured that only select people knew about this area.

"Let's get you set up." Jill said grabbing one of the poles. She double checked the line to make sure it was straight. She then opened up the bait box and pulled out worm. "Here's your bait."

Reid took the worm and looked it over. He then picked up the hook and looked at it. Reid had read about this in the book, but he still was a little unsure has he watched the worm squirm around his fingers.

"I'll show you." Jill said taking the worm and the hook. She carefully placed the worm on the hook, making sure it was secure.

"Now what do I do?" Reid asked.

"You cast." Jill stood behind him, just has she done on the firing range, only closer. Jill guided his hands across the pole and set him up to swing the line around. Reid swung the line across and over landing only a few feet away.

"I think we want to try that again." Jill said. "Reel it in"

Reid reeled in the line and tried again to cast. This time it went out a good distance. "Much better. Now just reel it in a little bit. You want to keep the line tight." Jill said. She then took care of her own pole and cast it. The line went out a lot further then what Reid's did. "It takes practice." She replied in a supporting tone. "Don't be so tense."

"I've never really been interested in or good at outside activities." Reid said has he kept an eye on his line and tried to feel comfortable with the pole. "How did you get interested in this?" Reid asked as he gently guided his line in.

"The Army." Jill answered.

"They teach you this in survival school or something." Reid tried to joke. It seemed to work because Jill did laugh.

"No, my roommate at Fort Hood." Jill answered. She turned her eyes away again from Reid. Reid knew he had entered another sensitive area.

"Chris was a tomboy, she cut her hair has far as regulations would allow." Jill answered. "We became friends almost instantly even though we were very different from each other. When she prepared to go on leave she talked about going fishing. She had asked if I had ever been. I said no. I never even thought about it. She talked me into filling out a leave packet and coming with her. I met her family then and they took me on their fishing trip as part of the family."

"They became a surrogate family to you." Reid said.

"Yes," Jill replied.

Reid's line had finally come up to the boat. He pulled it out and recast it, landing in roughly the same spot he did before.

"A few more times and you will have it down." Jill said. "This is the fun about fishing."

"We are standing in the middle of the water." Reid started to analyze. "Holding a metal rod with a piece of twine running through it. At the end of which as one of nature's greatest natural soil irrigational creatures. Set up as a sacrifice to catch an animal that has spent its entire life swimming."

Jill laughed, "It's not about that."

"Then why are we bothering?" Reid asked as he watched the water around his line.

"It's about experiencing something are forefathers did. It's about getting away from the noise of the city. It's about just doing something to break up the normal habits. We can sit out here all day and not catch a single fish and it wouldn't matter. We managed to escape for a moment."

"Then what is the purpose of the rod?" Spencer asked gently working his line in a little further.

"A slight physical activity to help out from sitting still, and maybe the hope of a good dinner." Jill simply replied.

"That was quite an answer." Reid said.

"I had asked the same thing while we were out the first time during that weekend." Jill said bringing in her line to recast it. "That was the answer that Chris's father gave to me. It was the first time I had real sense of family."

"Where is Chris?" Reid asked.

"She was hit by an IED in Afghanistan." Jill replied. "I send a birthday and Christmas cards to her family each year. They are very sweet people and I do call them on the weekends. It's because of them and my friendship with Chris that I enjoy this. The memory of this."

Reid realized right then how personnel this fishing trip was to Jill, and was surprised that she brought him along.

Right then Reid felt a tug at his pole. Jill excitedly put her pole down. "Looks like you got something."

"What do I do?" Reid asked.

"Just stay still." Jill said sliding behind him. "Let him think he's got it." Jill placed her hands on Reid's. "He thinks he has it now tug." Jill said helping Reid pull back the pole with a quick jerk. "Now reel him in."

Reid struggled to hold the pole in his hand and turn the spindle. "Did I catch a shark?" He asked using all his might to keep the pole in his hands.

"Just a fighter." Jill said getting the net ready. "Keep bringing him in."

Reid watched as the pole bowed downwards and the string held firm going into the water.

"I see him."Jill said. She placed the net underneath the pole and scooped out the fish.

"I actually caught a fish!" Reid said in surprise. "I thought he should have been bigger than that."

"They fight." Jill answered. "Let's see if we can get this hook out of your mouth." She took a pair of pliers from her tackle box and very carefully removed the hook and the worm. "Your prize." She said handing it to him.

Reid held the fish unsure how to handle the animal that was desperately trying to return to its own environment.

Jill pulled out a camera from the box and took some pictures of Reid holding the fish. The fish had a reason to live. He gave one final jerk freeing itself from Reid's arms. Reid had tried to keep a hold of it. All he managed to do was lose his balance.

As Dr. Spencer Reid, three PH.D.s managed to right himself he came into contact with another hazard. Jill's pole. Reid slipped on the pole falling right on top of Jill.

Reid immediately lifted himself onto his elbows muttering apologizes.

Jill was just lying there laughing.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked looking down at her pretty face.

"Just fine." She replied looking up at him. She was looking at him as though she was admiring him. She brought her hands up to his face and started stroking his long hair.

Reid watched her face as she stared at him. Her eyes then met his. She stared into his eyes for a moment before blushing and turning away. Reid gently started to stroke her face. She brought her attention back to him. Reid leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss was welcomed by Jill increasing the vigor and holding Reid's head in place.

Both paused to catch their breath before starting again. They broke up after a moment and sat back up. Jill had taken Spencer's hand in hers and just held it.

"It's been an exciting day." Jill said breaking up the silence.

"I'm glad that you invited me." Reid said sincerely.

"I'm glad that you came." Jill said back snuggling closer.

After a moment Jill grabbed her pole and set it right.

"Do you mind if I borrow that camera?" Reid asked.

"Sure," Jill said passing the camera to him.

Reid held up towards Jill and snapped a couple of pictures of her with the pole. She was laughing in the photos.

After a little while longer Jill drove the boat back into its port and unpacked everything. They did not catch anymore fish. Reid knew from the conversation that it was only a matter of her coming out and spending the time. It was a joy in her life.

Jill returned the keys to Mitch as Reid finished loading up the car. She then drove him home leaving him with a kiss.


	3. Ch 3 A New UnSub and Knowing Jill

Thank you for your reviews and putting me on your alerts for this story. I take it has a compliment.

Now you will come to know Jill a little better.

Chapter 3 A New Un-Sub and Knowing Jill

First thing that next week the BAU sat at their round table listening to J.J. brief them on the next case that they would be working.

"I got this request from Baltimore Maryland, it came along with a request from Virginia. Both are in agreement that they are sharing a serial killer." J.J. began.

The group sat and listened.

"When I looked over the cases I think that that this might be the same killer." She clicked on to the board showing a naked body on the screen. It appeared as though he had been stabbed several times.

"This was Robert Downes, our Maryland victim. He was found stabbed to death and left in an alleyway about five blocks from his apartment." She clicked on the control to change the screen. "This is one of our Virginia victims, Mitchell Carson. He was found stabbed and left in a park about two miles from his apartment."

J.J. clicked the screen again and showed both side by side.

"There were both found naked." Prentiss said looking at the photos.

J.J. nodded. "The clothes were not found. Neither was the weapon which forensics says was a five inch blade."

"Two different places for the murder and the drop off that suggests two different Un-Subs." Hotch said wondering where else the connection was other than males, striped naked, and stabbed to death.

"I agree." Rossi added. "There should be more than that."

"What about the other victim?" Reid said. "You used the plural form in describing the Virginia victim."

"I don't have any photos of Warren Tate." J.J. said, not minding the fact she was interrupted. "The local PD labeled it has a robbery gone badly. He had been striped and stabbed but he was left where he had stopped his car on the highway."

"The only thing Downes and Carson have in common is stabbed with a knife and left naked on their stomachs." Morgan said, agreeing that there should be another connection.

"Actually there is more. All of these men were convicted sex offenders."

"Do we know there crimes?" Rossi asked starting to play with the notation that they were killed by the same person.

"All three were against children. Robert Downes went to church with his victim. Lured her away and assaulted her in his SUV. Mitchell Carson met his victim at the arcade that he worked at. Took him into the alley behind the building. Both were convicted and had registered has sex offenders. Tate didn't register, he was charged with soliciting a minor, age 13."

"We are obviously dealing with a vigilantly." Morgan said.

"That likes to go across states." Prentiss added.

"I have Garcia looking up cases right now. See if this person might have hit anywhere else."

"Good." Hotchner said. "What is our Un-Sub like and what is he going to do?"

"Clearly this is someone who is in law enforcement or the medical field" Reid began. "Someone who had access and knowledge."

"When we have dealt with vigilantes before they have been people that blended in." Morgan said. "They want the attention; they just don't want people to know who they are."

"We need to let both of these departments know they are looking for the same person." Hotch said.

"We will have to see if there is anyone connected with all three areas." Rossi added.

"A vigilantly such as this probably was a victim of sexual abuse in their past." Reid added as well.

"Probably speaks out very openly against sexual abuse." Morgan added.

"How would they lure them away?" Prentiss asked. "Were they stripped after or before death?"

"Mostly likely if our Un-Sub wanted to humiliate them they would be stripped first." Reid answered.

"Probably friendship or money. This is someone who honestly believes the system has failed. Specifically them." Hotch added as well.

"How do we explain the crossing of state lines?" Morgan asked

"Either their job or someone who they feel connected with." Reid said.

Garcia stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt I did a search, do you know how many men are murdered in a year that are sex offenders."

She looked at Reid for a quick answer

"In a year there is an estimation of thirty male sex offenders that are murdered." Reid answered.

"Twenty seven this year. Fourteen are from the east coast. Ten were found naked and stabbed. When you cut that down with the ones that are against children it is a total of seven. That's just within the last four months."

"Seven victims?" Morgan said. "They don't wait around."

Prentiss and Reid began setting up a map board. They mapped out the locations and the date time of the deaths, in hopes of developing a pattern.

"This person likes to jump around a lot." Morgan said looking at the map. "This could be sign of a disorganized mind."

"If you look at these times and locations." Reid said tracing a line from one location to the next. "Our Un-Sub defiantly had enough time to move from one location to the next."

"The Un-Sub never strikes in the same state twice. They move to a different state first." Prentiss said. "Do you think that could be part of a plan?"

"Possibly. The times are also erratic. There is no specific cooling off period." Reid said, doing the math in with the times in his head.

The team worked into the night checking over case files, looking for a connection and writing out the profile as best they could.

At the end they agreed if another victim showed they would head out to that area and continue that profile. In the meantime they would provide the basic profile to the PDs.

Reid looked forward to the end of the day. He had already planned to meet Jill.

Jill had agreed to meet him at a small café a little out of the way. They had found a quiet corner table, away from the other patrons. They went through everything they had accomplished at work. Reid did not mention the new Un-Sub to her.

"We've pretty much covered our jobs and such." Reid said. "You know about my past, all I know about yours is that you did not have a functional relationship with either or your parents. You joined the Army in order to escape and found structure while serving. Right now you are a replacement daughter to a surrogate family that you love."

Jill looked down and away for a moment. She looked as though she was trying to decide something.

"Truth?" Jill asked.

"Truth." Reid answered.

"Alright." Jill answered biting her lip. "Profiling is allowed." She said as she prepared herself.

"I said my Dad left when I was six. That was a half truth. He went to jail when I was six. 'Drug possession with intent to distribute'. The maximum penalty was put on the case. They do that when you give the arresting Officer a black eye. From there he was released and was back in again over and over again. He never made it back into the house, I don't think he really tried."

Jill had to stop and compose herself before she continued. "My mom became a prostitute, more out of necessity than anything else. She turned it into a socializing event with several others that she knew. Mom knew how to make things glamorous. They use to throw parties at the house all the time. During those parties some of the clientele would seek me out as well."

"How many times did you run away?" Reid asked, knowing statistically that would happen.

Jill smiled. "Twice. I thought I was being smart I went to the hospital that was about five miles from my house. I ran all the way there. I went into the emergency room telling them that I had been raped and wanted to call the police. They began checking me over."

She paused again. Reid placed a supporting hand on Jill's hand, which had begun to grasp the edge of the table.

"I didn't know why at the time, but someone called my Mom. She came to the hospital in the middle of the exam and stopped the Doctors from looking me over." Jill let out a coy smile.

Reid recognized it has a gesture to stop emotions from strongly expressing themselves.

"She told the staff that I had run away from home and the injuries were from the streets. Someone from the staff there talked with me and tricked me into saying that I had run away because that is what I did."

"It was to a hospital." Reid said surprised that any kind of medical staff would do that.

"Which was easier to believe a teenage girl gets raped in her bedroom by one of her mom's johns who left a twenty on the dresser than the girl runs to the hospital. Or is this easier? A girl with emotional problems from an absent father runs away gets injured and claims rape."

"Actually both." Reid answered. "They clearly made a poor choice that night, but you tried again."

"Sometime later, almost a year I tried again, with my little sister, Julie. This time I ran away to the police station. I thought if I found a cop first then I could seek protection from him and they would get us out of there."

Jill paused to compose herself. Reid could tell she had not spoken about this in a long time.

"Julie called me a liar then had the cop call our mom. She told them about my history of running away, which was already on file with the police department and social services. We were promptly returned."

"How did you get out of there?" Reid asked.

"I was eighteen by the time I graduated from High School. I had snuck out of the house and went to the Army recruiting station in the next town. The Sergeant there set me up with a hotel room until I left for basic. That was how I got out."

Reid listened to the story intently.

"I refused to tell anyone what had happened or why I had joined." Jill said. "Then I was stationed on Fort Hood and met Chris. She was really friendly with me, even though we only shared a barracks room. Then she invited me out on her fishing trip. I really enjoyed myself, but."

Reid watched intently as she took a drink of water before continuing. He knew he was now receiving her entire story.

"Chris's dad is a psychiatrist. An M.D. and a PH.D." She smiled when she looked at Reid. "I had woken up in the middle of the night, just feeling really guilty. For some reason my thoughts wondered to Julie, she was still living with my mom and I didn't know what was happening with her. I had gone down to the living room and turned on the T.V. just to get my mind off of it. I didn't know it, but Chris's Dad, Steven was awake in his office."

"He came out and talked with you."

"Yes," Jill answered. "He didn't even ask me any questions; he just started describing my life, almost like he was reading my mind. After a moment I started talking and I talked more than about what happened then I ever did with anybody. All he did was sit there and listened."

"He was good at his job, then." Reid said. "You were lucky."

"Afterwards he told me that he was fine with my friendship with Chris, he said that would be part of my healing process. That I was establishing trust with someone. He then told me that he wanted me to talk with a counselor or a Chaplain when I got back to the Fort. He almost sounded like a father when he told me to go, I couldn't refuse."

By then the food arrived. Jill and Spencer continued to talk while they were eating.

"You decided to see the Chaplain." Spencer said.

"He was always going around talking to all of the Soldiers. He was very friendly and I felt like I could trust him." At that time Jill stroked her cross necklace.

"He was the one that got you through it." Reid said. "That's why you wear that."

"Not all the way, you can never completely recover. But he took me far enough that my life is my own."

"Now you hunt pedophiles." Reid said.

"Yes, I understand the victimology. I know what they are looking for, that's what makes it easier for me to do my job."

Reid asked the final question he had for Jill. "You never said where your Mom and Sister are now."

"Mom's still working as far as I know. The house was raided and she had to leave. Julie is in New York now, following in the steps of our Mother."

Dr. Reid had finally received all the clues to completing Agent Jill Weinshenner. She had been raised in an extremely abusive environment where all hope of escape had been cut off. Jill had somehow mentally raised herself above the situation. Instead of following in the same footsteps she had chosen a different path. Jill was ingrained with a strong sense of loyalty. That was why she was holding out hope for her sister and why she had felt guilty when enjoying herself with Chris's family.

Jill had embraced the faith that had helped her move on with her life. She still clung to her old life as an understanding of the victims. Of the people she was protecting in her job, people who would probably never know her, or know what she did for them. That didn't bother her. She was fine being anonymous. Jill did care about the world, even though early on it seemed to have failed her.

The connection to Chris's family was biggest step in her healing process. She would continue to remain involved with the family for comfort and support. They were in essence her true family.

Dr. Spencer Reid, three , FBI agent understood who and what Jill Weinshenner. He saw her perfectly. Reid knew she was a wonderful woman and he hoped he would be able to keep a hold of her.


	4. Ch 4 A very pleasant evening

I would just like to thank everyone that has put this story on their alerts and favorite stories list.

I will take that has a sign of success for this story, which began only as a joke, but moved forward

I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4 A Very Pleasant Evening

The next day in the office the team was still going through the victims looking for a pattern. They looked for harassment that had occurred to sex offenders and going over the officers involved looking for an overlapping pattern.

The main confusion of the case came from the crossing of state lines. The hardest part though was the lack of help. People did not want to help the sex offenders. It was a general consensus that the killing of sex offenders was part of the public good.

So far all they could narrow down was the fact the Un-Sub only attacked those who had harmed children between the ages of four and thirteen. Right now they were going through a cooling off period.

Morgan had figured that he watches his victims first and then attacks when the time was right.

Rossi had commented that this Un-Sub was more methodical then past vigilantes.

This Un-Sub was quickly writing is way into a true crime book.

Stepping back from the board for a moment, Reid looked at his desk. There was note there that had been sprayed with perfume. He recognized the perfume immediately.

_Spencer. I found some of the missing ingredients to my very special chicken dish. Meet me at my apartment at seven tomorrow and I will cook some up. I just nailed this guy I have been tracking for over a year now. He should be getting his second strike for this. I wanted to celebrate. Jill._

Spencer hoped no one saw the note sitting there and read it. He then released if someone had seen it he would be getting teased right now about having a date with a girl. That teasing would significantly increase if they found out she was an FBI agent. He got onto his computer and sent a quick Email to her saying that he would be there.

Reid went over to Jill's apartment after work. This was the first time he had ever gone in.

When she opened the door Reid had to gulp. Jill was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a very plunging neckline. The skirt was high enough to show her pretty legs. Her hair was done up with a few pieces hanging down. She was beautiful.

He was unable to speak for a moment. "You you look very lovely." He stammered.

Jill blushed and looked away for a moment. "Thank-You," she replied. "Come on in." Jill said guiding him into her apartment.

The apartment opened up into a living room area that Jill had turned into an office. A work desk with computer had been set up. The area had been kept neat and assorted. A lock box was there on the desk. Reid figured that was where she kept her sidearm. Her badge and her cell phone were placed there by the lock box.

The kitchen was in the back with a small sitting area in the center. Jill had prepared the table with a decorative tablecloth, plates, and candles.

"I'll show you the apartment." She said. Jill first showed Reid the living area that she used for an office. "My work at home is only in this space. This is my work computer here. Stewie set it up for me so I can use the networks here just in case something comes up." She then led him to the second bedroom.

"This is really blue." Reid said looking in. The sheets on the bed and comforter were blue along with the different pieces of decorations in the room.

"My sister emulated my mother for reasons I have never understood. She followed the same footsteps. She thought she was going to be a high class hooker, but she didn't." Jill said standing only in the door way. "I sent a message to her that if she agrees with therapy and works to stay clean this is waiting on her she can stay here until she is able to work and live on her own. Her favorite color was blue. I hoped it would attract her."

Jill went back to the kitchen and started moving the food from the stove to the table.

Reid's attention was drawn to the wall that stood between the two bedrooms. The wall had been covered with a giant collage of pictures. Reid recognized different Army things that had been placed in the huddled mass of photos.

"It's a shrine, I know." Jill said standing next to Reid. "Everything of my life is on here."

"Is this Chris?" Reid asked stopping at a photo of a girl wearing an Army uniform and looking like a complete mess. Despite that she had a cheery expression.

"Yes," Jill answered stepping over next to Reid. "That was taken right after an exercise we were on." She moved her finger over to another picture. "There she is with her Dad and Mom and brother Kyle."

Reid looked down at the photo. "Is that Steven Meadows, Dr. Steven Meadows?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's his name Steven Meadows. You know him?" Jill asked.

"His books are considered required reading for studying profiling. I can't believe you know him." Reid said excitedly divulging into the books and their applicability to the BAU.

Jill placed her hand on his cheek. "I will introduce you sometime."

"Right." Reid said realizing he had started carrying on with a topic.

Jill only smiled in response. Right then the timer on the stove dinged. "That will be dessert." Jill said.

"You didn't have to go through that much trouble." Reid said. In truth he loved sweets and sugars, just as much as any kid.

"It was no trouble." Jill had placed on her oven mitts and was removing the casserole dish from the stove.

Reid's eyes were drawn to something else on the wall, at the bottom of the collage.

It looked like a term paper. "This is an F paper." A giant red F was marked in the center of the paper. Reid said carefully removing the paper so he could read it.

"I know." Jill said with a little bit of laughter.

"I thought only A papers were the ones that were displayed." Reid said. He had never gotten an F on anything in school. He picked up the paper and started reading it. The paper was about abandonment.

"The A papers usually do." Jill answered. "That one serves as a reminder for me. The back will help explain why." Reid had made it to the back page when she said it.

"This was fairly accurate." Reid said. "Your own insight in the documentation was also credible. What she wrote on the back about a high school student not being able to draw such a conclusion was misguided."

"She accused me of theft, she said I had plagiarized." Jill said. "It serves as a reminder to me that those who should have understood didn't. I remember the feelings I had when I stood there being lectured about it. I know the truth. I have a better understanding now. She had never known abandonment like I had, that was why she couldn't understand the paper. There are some people who can never understand, unless they have been there."

Reid nodded that he understood.

"Dinner's ready I hope you like it." Jill said sitting down. "While I was in the Army I enrolled in some cooking classes."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." Reid said as he took the seat across from her.

Reid took his fork and knife and cut himself a bite of the chicken. It was delicious. "Those cooking classes paid off." Reid said taking another bite. Better than anything he had ever cooked for himself.

"Thank you," Jill said "I have always enjoyed this dish for some reason. I only make it for special occasions. The wine was the hardest thing to find."

"I thought you didn't drink?" Reid said surprised.

"Only for cooking, for the flavor. I slow cook it long enough the alcohol burns out. I tried using non-alcoholic wines and fruit juices, but it never tasted the same." Jill explained.

"I see," Reid said. "What is the special occasion, then?" he asked wondering if it was more than just the arrest she made.

"The collar yesterday, removing this guy from the streets and for good company." Jill replied.

"Really," Reid said surprised.

"I think our dates have been successful. They have beaten out the past dates that I have been on. My last relationship did not end well, this one is moving faster and more smoothly than any other relationship that I have had."

"Jill," Reid began. "I really like you, I do, but I am in some uncharted territory."

"It used to be that two people saw each other liked each other now they read a bunch of smart books until they can't tell each other apart from a civil service exam." Jill replied.

"Rear Window, Alfred Hitchcock."

Jill could not hide her surprise. "Okay two mal-adjust misfits like us should find happiness, with each other than."

"I suppose so." Reid said finishing the chicken. This girl was different and he really did enjoy her company.

After dinner Jill and Spencer sat down on the sofa in the bedroom and watched TV for a little bit, letting their stomachs settle. It had been a while since Reid had a home cooked meal like that.

While they were watching TV Jill slowly started to stoke Spencer's arm, as if asking for admittance.

Spencer moved his arm around her. Jill snuggled closer to him. She then started to kiss his neck.

"What, what are you doing?" Spencer asked unsure of how to follow in the next course of action.

"Seducing you." Jill whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Dr. Spencer Reid was in a situation where he did not know what to do.

"I knew you wouldn't make the first move she said going lower on his neck. She started to work on the buttons on his shirt.

Reid thought about this for a moment. Just for a moment. "I, I should tell you something, before." Reid said stammering harder than what he did at the door.

"What's that?" Jill said stopping so she could look at him.

"I've never." Reid started to blush.

"I'll be gentle then." Jill whispered into Reid's ear.

Jill and Reid laid together on the bed some time later. They were on their sides facing each other. Jill was smiling stroking Reid's hair. "I love all this long hair, it is sexy like this."

"Was that what attracted you to me?" Reid asked.

"No, it was these beautiful eyes." Jill said gliding her hand across Reid's face. She looked into his eyes then blushed.

"You fell for the pathway to my soul then." Reid said paraphrasing.

"You are a romantic," Jill replied.

"No, I'm logical a realist." Reid said.

"You are a romantic, you just don't know it yet. But I will prove it to you." Jill said.

Reid spent the entire night with Jill. He did not want to leave.

When Reid woke up in the morning he turned to say good morning to Jill, but she was already awake. Reid got up and looked for his clothes on the couch where Jill had stripped him down the night prior. They were gone. Reid saw a large dark blue robe hanging on the door. Feeling the need to cover his um dignity he put the robe on walked out to the living room area.

Jill was on floor in a sports bra and biker shorts doing pushups.

Reid looked at her body remembering the night before.

"Good morning." Jill said stopping her workout.

"Good morning." Reid replied. "Where are my clothes?"

"Being washed. So you are my hostage until then." Jill walked up and wrapped Spencer in her arms.

"What do you intend to do with me then?" Spencer asked playing along.

"I was thinking a nice shower and breakfast before I took you to work." Jill replied.

"I think that is a reasonable plan." Spencer said smiling. He had never known a girl like this in his entire life.

Spencer and Jill stepped into the shower and then sat down for breakfast. "You had last night planned, didn't you?"

"If you mean last night had the desired outcome you are right." Jill said. "I was hoping you enjoyed."

"I did." Reid said. "It couldn't have been better."

Jill smiled at the remark.

After breakfast Jill went down the laundry room of her building and returned with Spencer's clothing.

"Looks like I have no choice but return you to Quantico now." Jill said passing Reid his clothing.

"Thank You." Reid said getting dressed. "Does this mean we are together officially now? You never did give me that rule book of yours."

"I think that book got thrown out the window, but yes. Stewie knows I am dating someone, but I won't tell him who. He thinks of himself as my protective older brother, so I don't think he will get your name just yet."

"You and Stewie get along very well."

"Next to Chris he is the best partner I ever had." Jill replied. "We both better get to work before we're late."


	5. Ch 5 Telling the Team

Chapter 5 Telling the Team

Reid walked into the BAU that morning, wearing the same clothes that he had left with the night before. They were clean, but still the same slacks and preppy shirt. He had left his sweater at Jill's accidently. He knew he was going to get some ribbing, today. He might as well play along with it.

"Good morning." He said to Morgan pouring some coffee into his cup.

"Morning, you're in a good mood." Morgan said staring at Reid.

"Yes," Reid replied fixing his tie.

"Isn't that the same shirt that you wore yesterday?" Morgan said looking over his clothing.

Reid looked down for a moment, "yes it is."

"Cheerful mood, same clothes from the day before, is there anything you feel the need to share."

"If you must know, I had a very pleasant evening last night with a beautiful and very energetic young woman."

"You had a date last night?" Morgan asked.

"A very stimulating one, yes." Reid answered taking a sip of coffee to hide his smirk.

Morgan was not going to let an opportunity like this pass. He took Reid by the shoulders and led him over to everyone else in the bullpen.

"Listen up I have a small announcement to make." Morgan said loudly to get the groups attention. "I think all of us should give our Dr. Reid a pat on the back. He got lucky last night."

Reid knew his face was turning red.

Everyone in the BAU was a mixture of laughs and smirks.

"Well, tell us about her," J.J. beckoned.

"Her name is Jill." Reid answered making his way to his desk. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks now."

Along the way everyone was patting him on the back.

"Details, Reid." Garcia said crowding him. "You always give us details on everything. You need to give us some more details."

"She is a brunette with long hair, hazel –brown eyes, five foot two, light skinned." Reid started. He planned to completely leave out the fact that she was an FBI agent.

"What did you do on the date, I mean other than the good part?" Morgan asked.

"We had dinner at her place." Reid answered.

"Ordered in." Garcia guessed.

"No, she cooked."

"She cooked." Prentiss piped up, now getting involved.

"Yup it was chicken with this absolutely great sauce on top. She also had made some rice with some vegetables mixed in."

"Stop, stop, stop." Morgan said. "Let me get this straight. She took you to her house and cooked a great meal for you and then ended the evening with a little matinee."

"There was also a great dessert, she made. It was this very sweet cobbler." Reid added.

Reid wondered about the giggles that he heard behind him. It was always strange when he didn't know what he was being teased about.

"Okay are you going to go out with Jill again?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, she said she wanted to." Reid replied.

Hotchner stood back overhearing the whole conversation. When he saw the chance he pulled Morgan aside. "Reid's been dating someone?"

"It appears so. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time." Morgan said. "She's got to be something special."

"Find out then," Hotchner said. "I am curious about the kind of girl that would be interested in Reid."

J.J.'s cell phone rang. She spoke for a moment then hung up. "Our vigilantly just stuck again. Illinois."

"Let's go then." Hotch said.

The team gathered on the plan and headed towards Chicago. From there they would drive to the small town where the vigilantly had struck. If this was the same person then it would have been five days since they last struck.

The team discussed the case file on the latest victim, Patrick Heshner. He was from Pennsylvania, but had moved to Illinois after being released from jail. Heshner had kidnapped a young girl from a playground, but thanks to an attentive community he was found and the girl was recovered before he had a chance.

Heshner fit with the profile of the Un-Subs chosen victims.

The team landed in Chicago and was escorted by the local FBI to the crime scene.

Heshner had been dumped in a wooded area, not normally traveled.

"He was found by somebody's dog that ran off. The owner ran after him, saw the body called the police." Agent Moore said has he walked the team up to the body.

"How many people would you assume would come up this way?" Reid asked looking at the area. He was going to have to change his shoes and socks when he got to the hotel. This was nothing but woods and marsh. The moisture was going straight through his shoes.

"Not many and I can see why." Agent Moore said. "We probably wouldn't have found the body if that dog hadn't come up this way."

Reid looked up and saw a truck stop in the distance. "Did the dog belong to a truck driver?"

"Yes, how did you guess that?"

"About 60% of all truckers travel with dogs in order to have a companion. There is a truck stop over there. Dogs are usually taken behind the buildings to relieve themselves. The dog was probably tired of being cooped up and needed to run, that was why he came out this way."

Agent Moore looked funny at Reid then looked at Agent Hotchner. "I thought you introduced him as a doctor?"

"He has three Ph. D.s" Hotch replied.

Reid was already looking over the body. "He was clearly stabbed with a sharp knife, just like our others."

"Was he stripped before or after?" Prentiss asked.

"Probably before just like the others. There would have been small cuts along the body where our Un-Sub cut off the clothing." Rossi said. "The Un-Sub was smart to leave him here. All this moisture destroyed our evidence."

"He's probably been here at least two days." Reid said "Rigor Mortis has already set in."

"We should get an autopsy determine if there was any possibility that he might have been drugged." Hotch said. "I don't think there is anything else we can do here. Rossi he had a parole officer here. I want you and Reid to visit the parole officer. See if we can't piece together the last few days of his life. Prentiss, J.J., go to the headquarters and set up our shop. So far all we know is that the Un-Sub won't strike again in this state, at least for a while."

The team divided onto their separate ways.

Rossi and Reid went to see Heshner's parole officer.

"Sorry to hear that he's dead, at least I know he's not a jumper." The parole officer answered as he gave Reid and Rossi a cup of coffee. "He moved out here because he couldn't get a job back home. I can't say I was entirely pleased with him though. He checked in when he was supposed to and everything. Still there was just something that set you on nerves about him."

"Did he talk with you at all? Did he mention if anyone was bothering him?" Rossi asked.

"No," The parole officer answered. "He always answered my questions with one word answers. He stayed at a men's only hotel on Welshare. I'll write the address for you. They might be more helpful."

Rossi and Reid went to the hotel. It reminded Rossi of some halfway houses he had been to in the past. In the forties it might have been some grand hotel, now it was almost ready to be condemned. They found the manager almost immediately.

"We wanted to talk to you about Patrick Hesher." Rossi said showing his badge.

"Lazy bum, haven't seen him in a couple of days." The manager said. "I was actually wondering when I was going to see cops over him."

"He was killed two days ago." Rossi replied. "Could you let us see his room?"

"Why not?" The manager said. "Let me get you a key and a mask."

"A mask?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, the guy lives, well lived alone, never came down here for meals, he cooked and ate in his room. You'll catch the smell in the hallway."

Rossi took the key and headed up the room.

Reid put his hand to his nose when he got to the door. It did smell. Rossi opted to breathe through his mouth rather than his nose to avoid the smell.

For a second Reid wondered if Jill's early attempts at cooking ended up smelling like that.

The place was a pigsty. Trash was everywhere. Food was left out.

"I guess he wasn't too interested in staying clean." Rossi said looking around.

Reid was looking over the bed area, still trying not to breathe in the smell. He felt around under the bed to see if there was anything. Reid pulled out a shoebox from under the bed and looked through its contents.

"Rossi, you better see this." Reid said showing him the contents.

"He obviously wasn't interested in straightening up his life either." Rossi said looking at the photos. "I saw a camera on the table over there he probably developed these himself."

"Do you think he might have been planning on going after another girl?" Reid asked. His thoughts once again drifted to Jill and to the abuse she suffered as a child.

"All these photos are of different girls." Rossi said.

Reid bagged the photos into an evidence bag and continued looking for clues. They had to find out what made Heshner a target for this Un-Sub. By finding that connection they could know where the Un-Sub was going to strike next.

The team was back together at the police station trying to decipher the latest victim. There had been no threats reported or unusual behavior by him. It seemed he was a card pulled at random.

Reid was looking at the map he did up tracking the past victims.

So far what was determined was that Warren Tate, in Virginia, had been the first. He had been stripped naked where he had stopped his car. The Un-Sub was just beginning to hone their skills. Three days later the Un-Sub struck in Maryland, then in Pennsylvania then Virginia. There was no pattern at all. The attacks were sporadic and latest only added to that theory.

While they were looking through the victim's file the autopsy report came back. The victim had in fact died from the stab wounds. He did however have several defensive wounds on his hands. There was no sign of him being bound at all and he did not have anything in his system, so as far as they could tell he had not been drugged.

Hotchner decided it would be best to leave tomorrow. That way they would be able to gain an assessment on the local police department and give them their profile.

The profile was simple. He was going to be a white male, most vigilantes were. He probably is or was a member of law enforcement, possibly even someone medical. This was someone who had suffered sexual abuse in their past, probably has a child. The abuse did not stop even though the Un-Sub had tried. The vigilante was able to easily cross state lines meaning that they might have a job that allowed them to. The victims did not have any visible signs of corrosion. This meant that the vigilante had the ability to charm them where they wanted the victim to go.

With this new evidence in hand the team returned to Quantico. The Un-Sub would have left the state already and would be determining their next victim. The team needed to be ready when the Un-Sub struck again.

Hotchner had J.J. contact the state Police Departments and the local FBI offices for the New England Area. She had stated that if any sex offender was found naked and stabbed they were to be called immediately. It was after all the only shot they really had.


	6. Ch 6 Understanding the Attraction

Hello, everyone. I would like to thank all of you for sticking around for Chapter 6. I am afraid this is the part where it becomes less romantic and more intense.

I do hope you enjoy this and find the material to be to standard.

Chapter 6 Understanding the Attraction

The team walked back into the office to do the paperwork for the case. They were greeted at the door by Garcia.

"I didn't touch them." She said to Reid. "I just watered them. I wanted to keep them fresh for you."

Reid looked at Garcia funny, having no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Baby-Girl?" Morgan asked as they made their way to their desks.

"The flowers. They're beautiful." Garcia said walking backwards in front of them. "I did not read the card. Okay I read the card stop interrogating me." She said stepping out of the way so the group could see the flowers. Sitting on Reid's desk was a beautiful simple arrangement of different flowers. There was a card in the center of the flowers.

Reid walked over to the flowers and picked up the card. His name was written in long cursive, the sign of happiness and optimism. He got flowers and he was analyzing them.

Reid opened it up and read it.

"What does it say?" J.J. asked

"I'm keeping it to myself." Reid answered tucking the card away.

"No way, let us see." Morgan said trying to grab the card. "Come on pretty boy, what did she write?"

"Not this time." Reid said managing to keep hold of the card.

This episode was playing on for the amusement of the group.

"To Spencer," Garcia began. The fighting between Reid and Morgan stopped as Garcia continued to recite the note. "Thanks for a romantic evening and thanks for leaving the sweater. I wore it last night to bed. Jill" Garcia said enjoying teasing him.

"All this time," Morgan said grabbing Reid by the shoulder and shaking him. "You had it in you all along."

"You might want to call her back, if you want to keep her." Rossi advised.

"I will, later. I think it might be a bit late." Reid said starting in on his paperwork.

As he was sitting at his desk his cell phone rang. He picked it up when he saw it was Jill. "Hi, Jill" He said quietly so the team would not feel the need to gather around.

"Did you get the flowers?" Jill asked.

"They were lovely." Reid answered. "I wasn't too sure why though."

"I figured we weren't going to see each other for a few days." Jill replied. "I didn't want you forgetting about me and I wanted you to know that I had your sweater."

"I have an eidetic memory. I wouldn't forget you anytime soon." Spencer said in the same tone he always used when giving information. "You really enjoyed my sweater?"

"Yes, I did. It smells like you. It let me be a little closer to you while we were both gone."

"Both gone?" Reid asked.

"I'm in Maryland right now." Jill answered. "Turns out my latest guy is in this small town here. Looks like a real family man too. If you look in your right hand desk drawer I left an envelope for you. I hope you like it."

Reid opened his desk drawer and found a blue envelope. "I have it." He said opening it up.

"I got to go, he's on the move."

"Be safe." Reid said before she had to hang up.

"I will," Jill returned. "Spencer listen," She stopped for a moment. "If we can, let's have lunch tomorrow. I will be back by then."

"Alright." Reid said as Jill hung-up. Reid understood the importance of Jill's job and why it was significant to her. He knew she was doing her work right now.

Reid opened the blue envelope inside were three photos. Each one was from the fishing trip that Jill and Reid had taken. Reid looked at the two pictures of him holding the fish awkwardly, not really knowing how to keep a hold of it. The third picture was the one he had taken of Jill. She was sitting there laughing holding her pole. It was a great picture of her.

Spencer,

I included an extra photo because I thought that you would like to send one to your Mom. I know it wasn't something you were keen on doing, but I did enjoy the company. Our times together are special to me and I wanted you to know that. We probably won't have much time together given our chosen profession, but I will cherish what we do get.

Jill.

Reid took the photos and placed them back into the envelope with the exception of the one he would send to his Mom. He placed the envelope back into the desk under some paperwork and went back to work.

The next day Reid and Jill headed out to lunch to the same restaurant that they had been at before. Things seemed natural about them, not strange at all.

While they were eating Reid left for the bathroom. Morgan who had come in without being noticed took this as his opportunity. He got up and walked over to Jill.

"Hello," Morgan said sitting down in Reid's chair. He looked at Jill sizing her up. She looked to be about twenty, given her clothing and such. She had a sophisticated air about her despite her childlike face. Morgan did agree with Reid's assessment about her being beautiful.

"Hello," Jill replied eyeing him carefully.

"You must be Jill." Morgan said.

"I must be, but you have me a disadvantage." Jill said slowly reaching into her pocket. She had a small canister of pepper spray inside.

"Agent Morgan." Morgan said politely.

"You work with Spencer." Jill said relaxing.

"I do. You have been dating him for a bit."

"I have." Jill replied. "He is an incredibly sweet person."

"I just came over to ask a simple question." Morgan said. "What are your intentions?"

"Intentions?" Jill asked.

"If this is some kind of a gag towards Reid, or if you break his heart, I would have to kill you." Morgan said. "I am just giving you a warning."

"When Reid described you to me he said you were like a big brother to him." Jill said. "Right now I am sure that you are only trying to protect him. That is fine with me." She looked straight into Morgan's eyes. "I assure you that my intentions are honorable. Spencer is a very sweet person that will be back in about one minute, so you can leave here assured, I harbor no ill will towards him."

"Alright then you two have a nice lunch." Morgan said walking away.

Jill watched Morgan as he left.

Spencer came back, breaking her out her trance. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." Jill replied.

Spencer and Jill finished eating and walked back to the office. "You are a very pretty woman, a great cook, and a wonderful personality you can have any man in that you want. Why are you with me?" Spencer asked as they walked.

"Okay," Jill said. "How about a different take on profiling for you?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "alright."

"What type of men are the most common in the Army and the FBI?" Jill asked.

"Alpha males." Reid answered.

"When an alpha male hears about my past what do they want to do."

"Go after those responsible." Reid answered.

"What did you do? You understood. Spencer you're not like the others. That is why you won. I was tired of men like that. I couldn't build a relationship with them. Our personalities clashed too harshly. They wanted to protect me all the time. I did not want that." Jill answered. "That is why I want to be with you. You are not going to try to be my knight in shining armor, you are not going to go out of your way to try and impress me. That is why you are perfect and I want to be with you."

"I see, in that case I plan to keep you." Reid said as they entered the foyer.

"And you shall have me by my own free will." Jill said. "Why don't you meet me tomorrow at seven my place for dinner, I can introduce you to my other dish I know how to do." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Maybe also another round, if you are up to it."

Reid couldn't help but smile and lift his eyebrows. "I look forward to it." He whispered back.

Reid and Jill then parted ways. Jill, still blushing a little from the comment accidently bumped into a man as she turned away from Reid.

Reid continued to look over the cases from previous victims with Morgan. They were still trying to theorize where and whom the vigilantly would strike next.

He then noticed the time. "I better go, I have a date with Jill tonight."

"Another date?" Morgan said. "You two are getting pretty serious."

"She's a wonderful woman," Reid simply said. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright, don't let her wear you out." Reid looked at Morgan for a second and squinted. He had no idea what the comment meant.

Reid made it to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was the door, it was open. Jill was meticulous about security. She wouldn't just leave the door open. Immediately Reid pulled out his sidearm. He raised it up as he entered the apartment.

The first thing he noticed was some flowers that had been thrown on the ground. Her tidy office area was in disarray, the computer chair was sitting on its side. Reid could see her badge and her cell phone sitting on the desk, where she normally put them.

Reid made his way towards the kitchen. He came into a view of something on the floor near the chair. It was blood.

"Don't do this to me." Reid said to himself. He slowly made his way into the bedroom, keeping his sidearm up in order to effectively clear the room. Once he had cleared the main bedroom he went to second. It was undisturbed.

Reid wasted no time. He went to the hard line phone that was by the desk. Using his shirt sleeve, Reid carefully picked up the phone and dialed 911. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI I have a break-in and possible kidnapping of an FBI agent." He quickly then gave the address.

After hanging up Reid immediately started thinking. The victim is a woman in her late twenties. In her apartment, obviously struggled. Fought back. He couldn't think.

Reid pulled out his cell phone. "Morgan, I . . . I need your help." He said giving the address.

Morgan had been driving home when he got the call from Reid. He had never heard Reid quite like that before. He immediately turned the car in the direction of the address. Morgan did not know what was going on.

When he arrived he saw a cop car at the apartment building. Morgan immediately got out and had his badge ready.

Has he walked towards the apartment he saw two cops there talking. "FBI agent you think she would have put up a fight."

One of the cops immediately stopped Morgan from approaching. Morgan flipped the badge out. "I'm looking for Dr. Reid."

"He's in there. We're done with him so he's all yours."

Morgan stepped into the apartment and saw that a crime scene team was already going over the apartment.

Reid was sitting on the floor against the wall. His hand was covering his mouth has he sat and watched the team work.

"Jill, she's an FBI agent." Morgan said lowering himself down to Reid's level.

Reid nodded. "She wanted me meet her here for dinner. The door was open. The place was a mess."

"Reid, talk to me. What is our Un-Sub like?"

"I can't." Reid answered. "He didn't just walk in and take her she would have fought. He didn't just subdue her. He hurt her."

Morgan pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling the team." He said.

"No, this isn't a BAU case." Reid said.

"A missing FBI agent probably kidnapped. This is BAU." Morgan quickly sent out a text message to the team. "I'll drive you in, just give me a minute." Morgan went over to one of the detectives and asked him about getting the crime scene analysis. He then grabbed Reid and headed towards the BAU.


	7. Ch 7 Investigating Jill

Chapter 7 Investigating Jill

Reid and Morgan did not talk while driving to the FBI building. Once in the office Reid took his usual seat at the table and waited for the others to enter. He kept his mouth covered with his fist.

Prentiss entered first. "What's going on?" She asked looking towards Reid. "Reid?" Reid did not respond.

"I'll brief when everyone's here." Morgan said.

Prentiss stared at Reid, waiting for some kind of a reaction. He did not seem to even acknowledge her.

Reid was continuously going over the statistics. Trying to figure what Jill's chances were. He was trying to improve her chances for survival.

J.J. and Garcia came in a moment later, followed by Hotchner and Rossi.

"Why did you call us all in?" Hotchner asked immediately.

"I will explain in a moment." Morgan said. He waited for everyone to be seated before he began. "We have a probable kidnapping of an FBI Agent. Agent Weinshenner arrived at her apartment sometime before seven. She had made plans for a friend to meet her there at seven. When the friend arrived at seven the apartment was unsecure. The friend entered the apartment and saw that it was in disarray. He immediately called the police. Forensics have begun looking over the apartment, they will be sending us the photos in one hour."

"Morgan what are you doing?" Hotchner asked. He knew that Morgan was not telling the whole truth.

"You didn't mention who the friend was or what department she worked in." J.J. criticized.

"Or who the friend was?" Rossi added.

"Or even her first name." Prentiss said.

"Jill." Reid spoke up, immediately drawing attention from the group. "Her first name's Jill." He immediately got up and turned his back to the group. Reid was not used to experiencing powerful emotions and he was having a hard time keeping them under control.

"Jill," J.J. said remembering the name.

"This is your Jill." Prentiss said.

"Yeah," Reid said shaking his head turning back to the group.

"Oh God." Garcia said staring at Reid's face. His expression was nothing but worry and sadness.

Morgan shook his head, he wanted to break it gently, not have the group immediately become emotionally attached. "Now's the time to tell us about her."

Reid took a breath before starting. "Jill Weinshenner was never meant to become an FBI agent. She was supposed to be a statistic or at the very least one of our Un-Subs. She grew up in a house where psychological, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse was commonplace."

The team was taking in what Reid had said building a victim profile in their own heads.

"Her father went to jail when she was six and never returned. Her mother turned to prostitution. She fought back against the abuse, deciding to make something of her life."

Reid had to pause for a moment. "She joined the Army after graduating from High School. The Army gave her direction and focus. While in the Army she met an FBI agent. The agent got her into the FBI. She works in the Cyber Crimes Against Children. She disguises herself as a teenager to attract suspects and talk on chat rooms."

Hotchner caught the odd smile that Reid displayed for a second. "In her spare time she teaches brainy FBI agents how to fire their weapons." Jill had once called Spencer brainy in a teasing manner, saying how wonderful his mind was. "She approached me while I was practicing for my qualification, that was how we met and that's when we started dating."

Reid sat down after he finished.

Hotchner immediately took charge. "Morgan, make sure we get those crime scene photos and their analysis. I will accept your own take on the crime scene. In the meantime you and Prentiss go to her office. See if you can find out if there were any threats or someone who might be after her."

"Her partner's name is Stewart. He is a computer technician." Reid said.

Prentiss nodded.

"Rossi speak with her superiors and see if there might be anything they would know."

"Garcia, I need to go over her files and do a background check. See if there is something that stands out. We need to know who is holding a grudge against her."

"Yes, Sir." Garcia said heading to her computer.

"J.J. I need you to find a good photo of her. Then write up a sympathetic story for her. 'She fought for our children'. We may want to put out a press release for her."

"Yes sir," J.J. said she leaned down and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Reid nodded that he understood.

Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss walked over to the Cyber Crimes office. Rossi immediately made his way to the supervisor's office. Morgan and Prentiss entered the main area.

"We're looking for Agent Stewart." Morgan asked one of the Agents at a computer.

"Stewart's over there." She said indicating a computer in the back.

"Agent Stewart." Morgan asked approaching the man the woman had pointed at. He was a definitely one of the computer technicians. He reminded Morgan of the kids that got labeled as geeks in school.

"That's me." Stewart said sizing Morgan and Prentiss up. "You're BAU aren't you?"

"Yes," Prentiss answered. "We wanted to ask you about your partner, Jill Weinshenner."

"Jilly-Bean?" Stewart asked. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't call her Weinshenner?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't call her that and she doesn't use my first name. I don't like it as much as she doesn't like teaching people to pronounce her last name. We have an understanding, she's Jilly-Bean and I'm Stewie." Stewart answered. "If she's in trouble I have the right to know."

"When did she leave tonight?" Morgan asked. He was resorting to original training of answering each question with another question.

"She left at about five, she had a date tonight. She's been seeing this guy for a while now. She won't give me his name. She described him as smart, sweet and really cute."

Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other.

"Two out of three I suppose." Prentiss said shrugging her shoulders.

"You know who she's dating? She kept it from me." Stewart started staring down Prentiss and Morgan.

"Why would she keep it from you?" Prentiss asked.

Agent Stewart shrugged slightly. "I think she's still mad about what happened with the last guy that she dated."

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"I did a check on him after she gave me his name. Turned out that he had been charged with domestic battery, twice. Both times the cases were dropped by the victim." Stewart answered. "I told her after I found out, but she had already broken up with him. He had taken a swing at her. She saw it coming and got out of the way. She told him that if he came near her again she would press charges."

"Has he come around at all?" Prentiss asked.

"Not that she told me about." Stewart answered. "You wouldn't be asking if there was nothing wrong. I'm not answering anything else until you tell me about Jilly-Bean." Agent Stewart folded his arms across his chest in an act of defiance.

Morgan knew he that he had to tell the truth now. "Someone broke into her apartment. It looks like a kidnapping."

"Her badge and cell phone. They are always with her." Stewart said, knowing he could find her exact spot with the cell phone.

"At the apartment. It was a mess, she put up a fight." Morgan answered.

Stewart wasted no time. "There are quite a few people who would wish her harm. All pedophiles, those that insisted they did nothing wrong. I am gathering up all her files including the personal notes she made with each one. Who do you want them sent to?"

"Penelope Garcia." Morgan said

"They will be in her Email in a moment." Stewart said. "I'll also send you my personal top ten. The worst ones I think." He added. "You know she disguised herself as a High School student for over a month, went to school and everything to catch one of the teachers. She actually got detention twice. She's smart. She's not going down without a fight."

"You two are really close." Prentiss said.

"Brother and sister." Stewart answered. "I take it you already learned about her past?"

"Yes, we have." Morgan answered. "Did she ever talk about it?"

"I'm the only one who knows." Stewart answered as he transferred the files to the email to send to Garcia. "I found out about it on my own, than she confirmed it. She was a little mad about it, but after she realized I wasn't going to tell anyone we developed our understanding. I just wanted to know what that driving force behind her was."

Stewart sent the email. "Anything you need to find her, just ask."

"We will thank-you for your help." Prentiss said.

"Please find her." Stewart said writing something on a Post-it and handing it to Morgan. "This is the name and info on that ex of hers."

Morgan and Prentiss promised that they would do everything they could and went back to the office.

Rossi sat down with Agent Myers, who supervised the Cyber Crimes Against Children.

"I wanted to ask you about Jill Weinshenner" Rossi asked as they sat down.

"This isn't a social call, is it?" Myers asked.

"No, we believe she may be in danger." Rossi said. "Anything you can give us would be a help."

"There isn't much I can give. Jill and I were never close." Myers answered. "She's asked to be called Jill, she said prefers the simplicity of it."

"What is she like?" Rossi asked.

"Talkative, friendly, happy." Myers answered. "Most agents at this job forget how to smile after a while and become burnt-out. Jill's just different, she tries to bring happiness into the room."

"How was her work performance? Was she supportive to the work?"

"She is a tremendous asset." Myers answered. "I like to call her my communicator. We had to deal with this Police Department in this small town a while back. We were trying to track down a suspect, but they were far from helpful. Jill sat down and talked with them. Ten minutes was all it took. Not only were we working together, but we can now consider ourselves invited."

"She was an intricate member of the team then?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Agent Myers answered.

"What did she do other than communicating?"

"She did a lot of phishing on the internet, looking for sites and chat rooms. She tries to find pedophiles looking for children. At times she is needed for sting operations. She agrees to meet with some of these men who are expecting a teenage girl. Jill has such a young looking face and her height. I am even fooled sometimes by how well she looks and acts like a teenage girl. We have done operations through Virginia, Maryland, New York, and Pennsylvania. She will go where ever she has to."

"She doesn't mind being set up like that. It is dangerous." Rossi asked.

"All of our operations are planned out with her safety in mind. When she came to the FBI she said that is what she wanted to do. And she has been doing that ever since. Jill told me that is what she will do until she is no longer able."

"What about her personal life?"

"On that you need to ask her partner Stewart. They work great together. Separating them would be like splitting up Cagney and Lacey or even Mulder and Scully. He always goes with her when she 'sets herself up as bait', she likes to go fishing. That is her term. They know they have each other's back."

"So if anyone was threatening or harassing her he would be the one to know." Rossi asked.

"He'd be the one putting a nasty virus on their computer and making their life hell, electronically." Agent Myers answered. "I know I wasn't much help, but you have the support of this office if there is anything that you possible need. She is one of my best Agents."

Rossi thanked Agent Myers and went back to report to Hotchner.


	8. Ch 8 Jill's Past

Chapter 8 Jill's Past

Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss made their way back to the BAU with the information that they had collected.

"I got those photos and the analysis from Jill's apartment." J.J. said when they walked in. "I set them up in the conference room."

"Thanks," Morgan said. "I'm going to check on my girl and see what she found." He made his way to Garcia's office.

Prentiss and Rossi went in to brief Hotchner on what they had found. Prentiss started first, "Jill Weinshenner did not tell anyone in her office about past. Her partner, Agent Stewart, found out on his own. They have a relationship similar to Morgan and Garcia. We told Agent Stewart what had happened. He immediately provided us with all of her files. He couldn't get them to us fast enough. Garcia has them and she is going through them now."

"That coincides with what I was told by Agent Myers." Rossi said. "She described them as confidants that protected each other. She described Agent Weinshenner has a delightful charming person who worked hard at her job. She never let anyone in on her personal life, except Agent Stewart."

"Good. Gather everyone at the table, except Reid, so we can brief each other."

"Yes, sir." Prentiss said stepping out.

Garcia was looking over the monitors in her office, she couldn't even break a smile. "This poor girl." She said when Morgan walked in.

"What did you find baby girl." Morgan said taking a seat.

"Jill's life, it reads like a bad Ronald Dahl book." Garcia said.

"Willy Wonka?" Morgan asked.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was the name of the movie. The actual name of the book was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which was done for the second movie. No, I am referring to Matilda." Garcia said, knowing she was sounding like Reid.

"She really shouldn't have had a chance." Garcia pointed at her screen. "Here at look at this. Her mom threw a party where she was treated like a party favor. She ran away and tried to seek help at a hospital. The exam was stopped in the middle, which had already shown signs of rape."

Morgan looked the screen of the picture of the young girl with bruises on her arms, legs and neck. Her eyes held a defeated look on her young face.

Garcia was temperamental as she continued on. "Then they just sent her home after her mom shows up at the hospital calling her a runaway. No investigation was done later. Then over a year later she tries again, this time to the police station and because she's already been established as a runaway they don't believe her. No further investigation."

"It seems like there were plenty of reasons for at least one visit by social services." Morgan said looking at the monitor.

"One of the times her mom was arrested for prostitution one her clients was arrested with her. It was none other than her school principal. The whole system was actually against her." Garcia said. "How does someone like this end up becoming an FBI agent?"

"Understanding of the victim," Morgan answered. "What did you find on the rest of the family?"

"Her little sister Julie, who was raised with her, has already been arrested for prostitution a couple of times, she is in New York as far as I can tell. Her mother is living in a charity operated halfway house. Her Dad died in prison in what was called a 'drug deal gone bad'. He had been in and out of jail since Jill was six." Garcia said still wondering about how Reid and Jill functioned as a couple after discovering this information.

"What about her files?" Morgan asked.

"That Stewart sent me everything. I have compiled a list of the ones she arrested and had aided in capturing. Those personnel notes she made are pretty straight forward. She literally wrote everything down." Garcia said pulling Jill's reports to the main screen. "Everything about the case, who she dealt with, the conversations that she had with them, and her personal take on them. She even categorized them in an excel sheet."

"Slightly obsessive compulsive." Morgan answered. "This is something she can control in her life, so she does. It helps her keep her sanity. What about the actual cases?"

"I am looking for the worst ones. I have crossed off the ones that are in jail or dead. Nobody is moving to the top of the list though. Looks like she was part of different operations in Pennsylvania, Maryland and around Virginia."

"I have a name for you." Morgan said passing Garcia the Post-it that Agent Stewart had given him. "This is the guy she dated before going out with Reid. She broke up with him after he tried hitting her. See if you can find out where he is."

"I'm on it." Garcia said. "It was so much simpler to find things when there was just a name."

"Keep working, baby-girl. I know you're going to find something. I'm going to check on Reid." Morgan said.

Reid was still sitting at his desk. J.J. had brought him some potatoes and meatloaf to eat. It was still sitting where she had left it. Reid had pulled out the photos from the fishing trip and was staring at them. Every minute that she was gone the chances of her surviving were dropping.

"You haven't touched it." Morgan said sitting down next to him.

"Not hungry." Reid replied.

"Don't give me that. You were on your way to a great dinner. You already told us she was a great cook."

"She was a great person." Reid stated. "Every single day we deal with people that had awful things happen in their lives and they embrace it, they followed with the pattern. Jill was different she fought against it. She raised herself above what had happened to her, she knew it wasn't her fault. At the same time she acknowledged it. She used that familiarity to save those who would have been put in the same situation she had been in and to save those who are. When I went to school to learn it was for interest. For her it was survival."

Reid exhaled in order to regain control of his emotions. He looked away from the photos and looked directly at his friend. "Morgan, we are complete opposites. That is why we match together so well, I can't lose her, not like this."

"We'll find her. You told us she was a Soldier, a fighter. Whatever situation she is in right now we both know she is fighting her way through it."

Reid nodded that he agreed. "Praying. She is a faithful Christian."

"What are those?" Morgan asked looking at the photos. He had recognized Jill. He never told Reid that he had approached her.

"Jill took me on one of her fishing trips." Reid said passing Morgan the photos.

"Did you actually catch a fish?" Morgan asked. He was looking at the photo of Reid holding on to the slippery fish, trying not to let go. In another time and place he would have had plenty to tease Reid about, but not right now.

"Yes, with Jill's help." Reid replied. "I didn't know it at the time, but her fishing trips are very personal to her. Her friend, Chris had taken her along with her. Chris welcomed Jill into her family, now she goes out in memory of Chris and the friendship that they had." Reid explained.

"Who was Chris?" Morgan asked, trying to keep Reid talking.

"Her roommate in the Army." Reid answered. "She was killed in Afghanistan. Chris was the first real friend that Jill had and the one that helped through the troubles she had growing up. Chris's parents and brother are her family." Reid said taking back the photos. "She actually gave me three photos from the trip. She wanted my Mom to have one."

"You told her about your Mom, what did she say?"

"She described her has a wonderful woman who loved me very much and took an interest in my life. That she was only interrupted by the disease in taking care of me. Jill said I should consider myself very lucky to have her."

"She's a positive person." Morgan replied.

"I just wish I could know for sure if she was alright."

Morgan decided now was the time to ask the question he wanted to know. "Did she talk to you about the past relationships?"

"She told me that her last one didn't end well. She didn't give me specifics." Reid said looking down.

"I found out when I talked with Agent Stewart. He tried hitting her."

Reid's eyes immediately jumped up. "Did you get a name?"

"Garcia is running it now." Morgan said. "In the meantime, I suggest you eat. What do you think Jill would want you to do?"

"She would tell me to eat." Reid said reaching for the meatloaf.

The group, minus Reid and J.J. sat at the table together. J.J. was preparing for the press conference.

Garcia went first. "I went over all the names of people she arrested or helped to be arrested. She actually operated in New York, Maryland, Pennsylvania as well as Virginia. I crossed off those who are in prison and that are dead. I have a list of names, but there is no one here that stands out. We have ten suspects. Seven of those are local." She then went on to describe the Jill's dark history.

Prentiss helped Garcia put up the pictures and the information on the suspects she had found on the board. "Funny she was in Maryland the same time that Robert Downes was attacked." She said as she made sure to note the date and time of the arrest.

"What about the guy she dated, did you find him?" Prentiss asked after they sat down.

"Finally, he just finished booking." Garcia said. "I would give you a hint, but you probably already know."

"Domestic assault." Morgan said.

"Talk about a hole in one. Poor girl is sitting in the hospital right now."

Morgan stood up next with the pictures of the crime scene on the screen. "Jill was expecting a romantic evening. She had prepared the table in the kitchen." He pointed at the picture of the kitchen area that had been set aside for eating. The tablecloth was set out with plates and candles.

"We are assuming she then went to answer the door. Our Un-Sub held up the flowers through the peak hole." Morgan pointed at the picture of the dropped flowers on the floor by the door. "Jill probably thought it was Reid bringing her flowers. When she unlocked the door the Un-Sub smacked it into her. That is why there is a little bit of blood on the door here." He pointed at the picture that showed a little bit of blood on the lock on the door.

"The flowers were thrown down on the floor when the Un-Sub entered the apartment. At this time she attempted to get her weapon. She struggled with the Un-Sub through the office area of her apartment."

Morgan showed the different shots of the office area where the Jill and the Un-Sub had fought. "During the struggle he had managed to cut her with something, leaving this blood here by the chair. In the course of the fight he had managed to subdue her. No fingerprints were found."

"It seems strange she wasn't able to fight back." Prentiss said looking at the photos. "Both Reid and Stewart described her as a fighter."

J.J. walked in right then. "I know this is the last thing we all want to hear right now, our vigilantly struck again, about an hour ago. This time in New York. Arresting agent on the case, Jill Weinshenner. There was a witness this time. He said that he saw a woman running from the body."

The group looked at each other not talking.

"There is an elephant in this room." Rossi said.

"We might as well discuss it." Morgan agreed.

"Our vigilantly would be someone in medical or law enforcement." Prentiss started.

"With a history of sexual abuse in their past, that was not resolved." Hotchner added looking at the information on the board that Garcia had added. "They would feel like the system had failed them."

"They would have the ability to charm." Rossi said. "They would need to be able to convince the victim to go where they wanted them to."

"And the ability to easily move across state lines." Morgan finished. "What if Jill was our Un-Sub all along? What if she is the vigilantly? What if she injected herself into the case by dating Reid?"

J.J. looked up right then. Reid had overheard what had just been said.

"You don't think a woman would be interested in me unless she was crazy." Reid flat out stated. "Jill doesn't believe in vigilantes. You don't think I wouldn't know if I was dating a woman who killed."

"Reid, you know we need to explore all options." Hotchner said. "If there is a possibility."

"There isn't." Reid said looking right at Hotchner. Reid did not wait for a response. He immediately turned and bolted out of the office.

The team let him be.

"We need to try and find out if there was any kind of stressor in Agent Weinshenner's life that would cause her to turn into a vigilantly. The stressor would have been at most a year ago." Hotchner said bringing the team's attention to the task at hand.

There was a lead and they had to take it. The jet would be leaving soon.


	9. Ch 9 What happened to Jill?

You have to admit. Jill does have all the hallmarks of being an Un-Sub

Chapter 9 What Happened to Jill?

Jill woke up feeling sore it took her a moment to remember what had happened. Some man had forced his way into her apartment. She had fought him. He had gotten her with something sharp. He then got her with a tazor. After that she couldn't remember anything. For some reason she was feeling groggy, Jill wondered what he had done while she was unconscious.

Jill forced herself to focus.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in the back of a van moving fast, probably down a highway. It was still dark outside, so she wasn't out that long. She could feel the tape from where he had tied her up. A gag had been placed around her mouth. Her captor had wrapped up her arm where he had cut it. He did not want her to die soon.

Trying not to attract attention Jill turned her head to see if the driver could she her or if she was lucky enough to be blocked off. She could see the driver and the van had been gutted out.

Jill began working at the tape as discretely as possible she knew that escape should come as quickly as possible after abduction, the more time wasted the least chance of survival.

The van pulled over a moment and the driver got out.

Jill quickly looked up. She saw a sign that said West Virginia. She knew what state she was in.

While he was outside of the van, Jill tried vigorously to remove the tape. She looked to see if there was anything that she could use as a weapon. Jill heard the driver open the door. She ducked back into her original position before he got back in.

He drove for a little while longer before coming to a dirt road. The vehicle then stopped after a short drive down. Jill figured this was his final destination. She did not know what he had planned for her. He got up and started moving towards the back. He opened the door in the back and threw Jill out.

Jill did her best not to make a sound. If he thought she was still out there would be a chance she could take him by surprise. The man picked Jill up and carried her into an old house and to the basement.

He then turned away for a moment. Jill immediately got up and started moving up the stairs. Her legs were still tied together, but she had to try and get away.

The man had been paying attention. He was on top of Jill in a moment. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the center of the basement. Jill struggled the entire way. The man had set up a table which was standing vertically rather than horizontal.

Jill squirmed with all her might to wiggle through the tape and the grasp of her captor, but the man was too powerful for her to fight. The man tied her to the table. Jill's hands were tied together above her head and her feet together with the same tape. He then removed the gag. He clearly did not mind her screaming in here.

Jill could tell that the table had been set up for tying someone up on. A video camera was set up on tripod staring at the table. Whatever he meant to do to her he was going to record it.

"Listen to me," Jill said calmly towards the man. "You haven't done anything wrong. I can help out just talk to me, I'm listening."

The man did not speak he appeared to be working something.

Jill then noticed that he had a mask on. She interpreted this as him having some reason for her not to see his face. She wondered if this was someone she had arrested.

He then went to the video camera and turned it on.

"I am going to ask you some questions. You will give me the answers I want. If you don't there will be consequences."

Jill could not place the voice. This wasn't someone from her past.

He calmly walked over to her. He placed his hand on her arm then he slowly glided it down her front to her stomach. Then all at once the man grabbed at Jill's shirt ripping it off.

She kept her calm. If this person wanted fear he was not going to get it that easily from her. He then grabbed at her skirt pulling it down forcefully.

"Now I want to know about Dr. Reid."

"What?" Jill asked. This was not a question she had expected.

The man reached for something from the table. It was a long leather strip, like a belt. He picked it and before Jill had time to react he swatted her with it. The leather strap had small sharp pieces attached to it. Where ever the strip had landed it placed small cuts along her body.

Jill couldn't help it, she whimpered from the pain.

"I ask again, tell me about Dr. Reid."

"I don't know." Jill said.

The man then slapped her across the face with his gloved hand, hitting the same area that he had smacked her with her own door.

Jill tried not to show the pain on her face.

"I want to know about Dr. Reid." He said forcefully.

"No," Jill said.

"You will tell me what I want to know." He raised the leather strip over his head and sent it down crashing on Jill's body.

Jill focused her mind on Spencer. You can do this Jill, they know you are missing. Spencer and Stewie will meet and figure out how long you have been gone and start looking for you. Jill knew her survival was not dependant on Spencer and Stewie, she would need to do her own fighting.

"Jill Weinshenner." Jill said.

"Dr. Reid." The man raised the leather strap over his head again and brought it down hard on Jill's side. He wanted to keep her alive and conscious that was why he was using the leather strap. The man wanted pain from her. He meant for Spencer to see her awake and in pain.

Be strong, for Spencer. Jill thought to herself. Keep your mind focused. "Number two three," she paused for a moment, "five."

"I want to know about Dr. Reid." The man said angrily has he brought the piece of leather again on Jill's side.

"One, nine." Jill said willing herself not to cry.

"Dr. Reid, now!" This time he brought it down hard on her stomach.

"Two, zero, two, two." Jill had to stop she couldn't hold in anymore. She let herself cry from the pain.

Her captor laid his head by Jill's arm looking at her face. He grabbed a hold of her chin and turned her head to face him. "If you are done with your Army name, rank, and serial number we will go back to the original question. I want to know about Dr Reid. Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?" Jill asked.

"Are you dating Dr Reid?"

"Yes," Jill shook her head.

He positioned himself in a domineering position over her. "You already know I don't like it when my questions are not answered correctly. So if you lie on the next question, the punishment will deservingly be worse. So in your best interests you will be honest with me and with Dr. Reid. Have you slept with him yet?"

Jill shook her head no. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I told you about lying!" He struck her again across the face. "I said don't lie to me." He grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. Not enough to strangle her, but enough for discomfort.

"I want to know the truth. Tell me the truth." He released her throat. Jill coughed in an effort to regain her breath.

"Don't lie to me again." He said. "Tell me the truth did you give yourself to him?"

Jill remained silent.

The man seemed to be upset. "Just remember you made me do this." He grabbed a bucket from under the table and threw the contents on Jill. Jill felt the cold water cover her body, causing small stings of pain all over her body. The basement was already chilly and this only made it worse.

The man then reached for what looked like a group of power cords from the table. He swung them around behind him and then forward onto Jill.

Jill cried out from the pain.

"Tell me the truth." He said bringing the cords behind him again.

"Yes," Jill said, before he had a chance to hit her again. Jill tried concentrating, she was losing her will.

The man reached over and stroked Jill's hair. "That wasn't so hard. Now for the final question for Dr. Reid. Do you love him?"

Jill remained silent. She couldn't tell him that. In truth Jill did love Spencer, she just didn't know how to tell him. She had tried last time they talked, but had shied away. She regretted that now.

The man pulled her hair tight. "Answer me." He then reached over for the power cords again. Jill watched as he prepared to swing them around.

"I love him." Jill said before he could bring them to her again. Jill unable to hold her composure any longer, she had given in. She looked away giving the answer "I do, you monster."

"Then say it. Tell him that you love him."

Jill remained silent.

Her captor picked something up from the table. He then positioned himself again in a domineering fashion over her. Jill recognized what he had in his hand, it was a tazor. The man set it off a couple of times, close to her. He then began to examine her body, as though trying to decide where to use the tazor.

Jill felt the fear going through her. He wasn't going to use that on her. Was he?

"You can prevent this you know." The captor said in an erringly calm voice. "There is only one a tiny sentence that I need from you right now. You can save yourself this pain by providing me what I want, which is really simple. Tell Dr. Reid that you love him."

Jill made a decision that she knew she was going to regret later and would probably end up hurting her in the end, but she had given up. She had lost this particular battle. Jill turned her face towards the camera and looking straight at it and said: "I love you Spencer."

She then started crying.

After the meeting in the conference room Hotchner had sent Rossi and Prentiss to investigate the latest vigilante crime scene. Morgan was to stay behind and work on the disappearance of Agent Jill Weinshenner. J.J. was supposed to assist Morgan and prepare for a press conference. Whether it was to release information about the FBI agent that turned vigilante, or to report a kidnapped FBI agent, he didn't know.

In truth Hotchner did not want to believe that Jill Weinshenner was an Un-Sub. Reid should have been able to identify certain tell-tale signs. But he clearly had feelings towards her. Feelings clouded judgment.

While Agent Hotchner was sitting at his desk there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said.

Agent Myers came in followed by Stewart. "I'm Agent Myers, Agent Rossi came and talked with me about Jill. I am grateful that the BAU is helping out with finding her, but I still would like to know how close you are."

"We have currently looked over all of the people that she has arrested and assisted in capturing." Hotchner said. "We are looking into promising leads."

"How close are you to finding my Agent?" Myers asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk with you, we wanted to know if there was anything strange about her behavior in the last few months. Something that she might have kept from you."

Myers looked at Stewart. "You're the one she confides in."

"She hasn't acted strange or lied to me." Stewart said. "Jilly-Bean's been herself. She told me she was dating someone, even took him out on one of her fishing trips. She wouldn't give me a name though. She said I wouldn't need to do a check. I did that on the last guy she dated."

Hotchner could not stop the mental image of Reid in a fishing boat. He almost cracked a smile.

"You did a check on her last guy that she dated? How long ago did she break up with him?"

"Six months. I saw that he was thrown in jail today, but I have no idea who she is with now. Your Agents figured that out faster than I did." Stewart said.

Hotchner could tell that he was worried about his partner and was only trying to find out how far along they really were.

"What about the guy she's dating now?" Myers asked. "Have you looked into him, since you figured out who that was?"

Hotchner kept his voice calm. "I can assure you that Agent Weinshenner's current boyfriend is not in any way involved with her disappearance."

"How can you be sure?" Myers said.

"I still want to know how you found out before I did." Agent Stewart said.

"Because her boyfriend is the one that called us in to investigate, he knows how we operate. Our effort right now is on finding Agent Weinshenner and we will. Any more information you have can help us." Hotchner said. He did not want to tell them that Reid was her boyfriend. At least not yet.

"Fine." Agent Myers said calming down. "We are on the same team here."

"You're worried about her and that's fine." Hotchner said. "When we have something we will let you know."

"I started going through her current cases. Those she's been talking to. Seeing if they might have figured out who she is." Agent Stewart said. "As far as I can tell they still think they are talking with a teenage girl."

"Can you send us those conversations, for analysis. There might be something there that could help us." Hotchner said. Those could be a potential list of victims for our vigilantly. He thought to himself.

Agent Myers and Stewart excused themselves and went back to their office.

Hotchner allowed himself a sigh of relief. He did not know how to break the news to them that their agent and friend was possibly an Un-Sub that they were hunting.

He looked at his phone wondering when Rossi was going to call and tell him what they had found.


	10. Ch 10 A Gift for Dr Reid

**Authors Note: I do like Editors. They catch what I over look. So thank you to Hello- I am Me for catching the obvious**

**I do hope you enjoy this next edition to the story.**

**I thought this Psalm was fitting for the story**

**Psalm 55**

1 Listen to my prayer, O God,  
do not ignore my plea;

2 hear me and answer me.  
My thoughts trouble me and I am distraught

3 at the voice of the enemy,  
at the stares of the wicked;  
for they bring down suffering upon me  
and revile me in their anger.

4 My heart is in anguish within me;  
the terrors of death assail me.

5 Fear and trembling have beset me;  
horror has overwhelmed me.

6 I said, "Oh, that I had the wings of a dove!  
I would fly away and be at rest-

7 I would flee far away  
and stay in the desert;  
Selah

8 I would hurry to my place of shelter,  
far from the tempest and storm."

9 Confuse the wicked, O Lord, confound their speech,  
for I see violence and strife in the city.

10 Day and night they prowl about on its walls;  
malice and abuse are within it.

11 Destructive forces are at work in the city;  
threats and lies never leave its streets.

12 If an enemy were insulting me,  
I could endure it;  
if a foe were raising himself against me,  
I could hide from him.

13 But it is you, a man like myself,  
my companion, my close friend,

14 with whom I once enjoyed sweet fellowship  
as we walked with the throng at the house of God.

15 Let death take my enemies by surprise;  
let them go down alive to the grave, [b]  
for evil finds lodging among them.

16 But I call to God,  
and the LORD saves me.

17 Evening, morning and noon  
I cry out in distress,  
and he hears my voice.

18 He ransoms me unharmed  
from the battle waged against me,  
even though many oppose me.

19 God, who is enthroned forever,  
will hear them and afflict them—  
Selah  
men who never change their ways  
and have no fear of God.

20 My companion attacks his friends;  
he violates his covenant.

21 His speech is smooth as butter,  
yet war is in his heart;  
his words are more soothing than oil,  
yet they are drawn swords.

22 Cast your cares on the LORD  
and he will sustain you;  
he will never let the righteous fall.

23 But you, O God, will bring down the wicked  
into the pit of corruption;  
bloodthirsty and deceitful men  
will not live out half their days.  
But as for me, I trust in you.

Chapter 10 A Gift for Dr. Reid

Garcia was sitting at her computer trying to see if there was a connection with Jill and the other victims of the vigilantly. She did not want to believe Jill was an Un-Sub, just as much for Reid's sake as hers. She had simultaneously continued working on narrowing down the list of who had wanted hurt Jill. So far the latest murder was the only one with a connection to Jill.

While she was doing another search an Email popped into the BAU email box. It was marked DR. Spencer Reid urgent, Jill.

Unsure of what was in there, Garcia clicked on the box. It was a video. Garcia opened the video and saw the Un-Sub walking around Jill. Garcia watched wide-eyed and open mouthed as he ripped her clothes off and began asking her questions about Reid.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, focus oh God," she stared for a moment in shock will the Un-Sub tortured her. "Oh God, Reid." Garcia said. She quickly called Morgan. "I need you in her like two minutes ago. We have it all wrong, Jill's in trouble."

Morgan moved like lightening to Garcia's office.

"We had it wrong the entire time." Garcia said when Morgan walked in. "The Un-Sub has her, it's not even about her. It's about Reid." She said pointing to the video. Morgan watched for a moment. He jumped forward to watch the progression of the torture.

"Send this to Hotch right now. I am going to go let him know. Take this video apart see what you can find." Morgan said heading to Hotchner's office.

Hotchner was sitting at his desk still waiting for the other half of the team to call in when Morgan barged in.

"We had this wrong Jill's kidnapping was an attack on Reid." Morgan said walking in.

"On Reid," Hotchner could not disguise his surprise.

"Our Un-Sub sent us a video of himself torturing her for information about her relationship with Reid. I have Garcia going through the video now. She sent a copy to you."

Hotchner opened his Email and observed the video for a moment. "Get Reid back in here, now."

Hotchner played with the video, gathering the questions asked and the methods used. This was going to seriously hurt Reid. After reaching the end of the video he picked up his cell and called Rossi.

"Dave listen to me. Jill's not our Un-Sub." Hotchner said.

"How do you know?" Rossi asked, clearly not expecting that statement.

"Our Un-Sub sent us a video of Jill being tortured for information on Reid." Hotchner replied.

There was a pause on the other end. "Reid?"

"I'm having Morgan bring him back in." Hotchner said. "What's going on with our vigilantly?"

"She's getting sloppier." Rossi replied. "Our victim died in the ambulance. He was too far gone to give anything. I talked with our witness. He saw a woman running away from the scene. It was in a normal dump site though."

"What was he doing out there this late?" Hotchner asked.

"He was on his way to commit suicide." Rossi answered. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hotchner could not believe the odd luck with that. "Did he get a good look?"

"He said she was definitely over five-five."

"And Jill's short." Hotchner said. "Call if anything else shows up."

Morgan had pulled out his cell phone and tried calling Reid twice. "Reid, please answer the phone." He said has he listened to it ring and go to voice mail.

After walking out of the BAU, Reid went to the coffee shop across from the FBI. He could not believe his team had given up on him like that. He wondered how he could go about trying to find Jill on his own, it would be impossible. He would find Agent Stewart. Jill had spoken highly of him and described him as the best partner she ever had.

While sitting there his phone rang, Reid looked down at his phone to see who was calling. He hit ignore. He did not want to answer. A few minutes later Morgan tried again. Reid let the phone ring. After a moment the phone dinged with a text message. Reid decided to play along and read it. "Jill is not un sub."

Reid looked at the message. Morgan wouldn't send him a message like that just because. He quickly walked back in the FBI building.

The BAU was empty. Reid wondered who was actually still here. He walked into Hotch's office. Morgan was standing there. He recognized their posture. He was about to receive some bad news.

"Sit down." Hotchner said. "We know now that Jill is not an Un-Sub."

"Do you." Reid was still upset that the team turned against him like they had.

"Reid, this kidnapping wasn't about her, it's about you. The Un-Sub sent us a video of him questioning her about her relationship with you." Hotchner explained.

Reid bowed his head onto his folded hands. "By questioning you actually mean torturing." He said.

"We're sorry. Garcia is going through that video frame by frame to find out where she is." Morgan reassured him.

"I want to see it." Reid said.

"I don't have to go through the reasons I can't let you watch that." Hotchner said.

"You can have Garcia and Morgan pick-apart my life for an hour trying to determine who would have a grudge against me and why she was chosen, or you can let me watch, since I have my entire life in my head. Hotch, please."

"We're right here with you." Morgan said.

Hotchner turned the monitor on his desk around so Reid could view it.

Reid covered his mouth and his eyes went wide as the scene played out before him. He saw the woman he had deeply cared about, that he had a connection with in pain. He tried looking away, but couldn't. He had to focus on this.

His mind momentarily went to Tobias Hankel. The team had to watch while he was being drugged and tortured. He truly knew how they had felt now. Reid also thought that if Jill managed to come out of this alive what she would have to go through to rebuild her life. She already had so much suffering.

Reid forced himself to focus. He had to create his own profile, know who this person was. There was something familiar.

"I need to hear his voice." Reid said. "Is there anywhere on here where he is just speaking."

Morgan looked at Hotchner. "The last question." Morgan moved the video to the last question.

_You can prevent this you know. There is only one a tiny sentence that I need from you right now. You can save yourself this pain by providing me what I want, which is really simple. Tell Dr. Reid that you love him._

Reid heard the confession afterwards. He covered his head with his hands. He kept muttering "this is all my fault," over and over again.

"Reid, Reid. Look at me." Morgan said. "Talk to us."

Reid looked up with his eyes glazed over. "I know who are Un-Sub is."

Jill tried to hold her composure after the confession, but she was still sobbing.

The man had stopped the recording and was removing the disk from the camera. "I'm going to make sure Dr. Reid gets this. I think it will make a nice gift." His voice ever so erringly calm. He took the disk and the tazor and headed upstairs, leaving her alone.

Jill just cried over what had happened. She did not want to say anything, but the pain. The pain had gotten to her and she regretted it. She was a Soldier, mentally and physically tough. And she had failed. She had let down her guard let this man into her apartment. He had fooled her with flowers. She wasn't able to fight him, she had let him kidnap her. Then she let herself be recorded while he tortured her.

He was going to give that video to Spencer somehow. Jill could not help but think of Spencer viewing the tape. He would be heartbroken.

When Jill initial came to the FBI she told them what she wanted to do. They were apprehensive at first. She had to prove herself to them. She went through all the training they had advised her to take. There was a danger in the job that she did. Jill knew that she had failed. She had given the man the information that he had wanted. Jill pushed it out her mind. "Focus." She said to herself.

"Dear Lord, hear my prayer." Jill said quietly to herself. "I don't know what your plan is for me right now. What I ask from you is this. Let Spencer know the truth from me. Give me the means and allot me the time to tell him that I love him. He deserves that. Watch over him, please. Amen." She thought about the 55th Psalm after she prayed.

Feeling a sense of renewed energy, Jill immediately began work on the tape that bound her wrists. The water had weakened the adhesive she managed to get her right arm free. "Thank-you." She whispered trying to work the left one.

Jill was grateful that the man was taking a while. Maybe she would be able to free herself completely. Her left arm was free. She immediately went to work on the tape around her ankles. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming. Jill slid her wrists back in place. She did not want him to know she was almost free.

The man came down the stairs again. "I think it is time to give our good Dr. Reid a call. But first, a small question. What was it that attracted you to him? Answer truthfully and I won't use this." The man held up the tazor setting it off.


	11. Ch 11 Who is the UnSub?

Chapter 11 Who is the Un-Sub?

Hotchner, Morgan, Garcia and J.J. were sitting at the conference room table. They were looking at Reid waiting for him to provide an answer to them.

"Our Un-Sub's name is Michael Warrens. His brother was Matthew Warrens." Reid started.

Morgan shook his head remembering that particular case.

Gideon, Reid and Elle had gone to Colorado to hunt down a serial rapist-murderer that tortured his victims before he killed them. The rest of the team had been divided on another case. It was probably one of the hardest cases for them for several reasons.

Matthew Warrens had raped and murdered twelve women that reminded him of a school teacher that had taken advantage of him in his youth. The women he had chosen were in age from eighteen to forty. This created extreme difficulty in determining the victimology.

Reid had been instrumental in capturing Warrens. His attention to detail had caught something the others had missed. He had noticed that all the victims had gone to the same garage to have their cars fixed. That was what had led the team to Warrens. He was the mechanic there.

"Why is he after you though?" Garcia asked.

"That reporter." Morgan answered.

Reid nodded in agreement. "Carol Hynes."

During the case there was a pesky reporter named Carol Hynes. She had developed a fixation on the kid FBI Agent. She was constantly trying to trap Reid for an interview. He had managed to lose her in a men's restroom, once. It really was the last place he had left to go. Elle had managed to run her off so they could finish the case.

"I don't understand." J.J. said. "Why you, why now?"

"Carol Hynes wrote an article on the case. She said the case was solved by the 'brilliant young Doctor Reid, though he has a baby face and is younger than most in the field he is a force to be reckoned with.'"

Reid quoted exactly. He always hated that story and how inaccurate it was. "Because of that article I was associated more with that case than any other member of law enforcement."

"That still doesn't explain why Warren's brother is going after you." Hotchner said.

"Michael Warrens was always told that he had to take care of his little brother. Their mother was an invalid. Michael refused to believe his brother's guilt even after they recovered the jewelry that was stolen from the victims in his closet. He tried to make alibis for his brother for the times of the attack, but they didn't hold." Reid said.

He took a breath before continuing. "Warrens was killed in prison before the trial had finished. Michael told me that he blamed me for his death and that he was going to come after me."

"After all this time, he would have cooled down." Morgan said remembering when Reid told him about the threat.

"His stressor was three months ago. A true crime writer interviewed me for a book about different serial killers. He used Warrens has a case study and my interview for the majority of the material. The book was published three months ago and has been selling fairly well."

"So he wants to attack Jill because he wants to attack someone close to you because he blames you for his brother's death." Hotchner said.

"Yes," Reid said. "He's using the same methods on Jill that his brother used." Reid was managing to keep his emotions in check, so far. "I should have recognized him. He was in the building the other day. He saw me talking with Jill." Reid's emotions opened right then. He covered his face with his hands until he was able to gain composure. "This is all my fault."

"Don't think like that." J.J. said in a forceful tone. "You need to focus on finding her."

"Reid you know him and you talked with him. Is there a possibility he is going to kill Jill?" Morgan asked. It was a cruel question, but he had to ask.

"Does he have the mentality to kill?" Hotchner asked.

"He won't put a gun to her head, but he will leave her alone to drown." Reid answered.

Hotchner didn't waste time. "J.J. get the story that you wrote up on Jill and find a picture of Michael Warrens. I want their faces on the news." J.J. nodded.

"Garcia look up Michael Warrens, see if you can find a trail of where he might be."

"On it." Garcia said heading back to her computer.

"I need to sit down with that video." Reid said.

"You saw it once. I'm not letting you study it." Morgan said.

"If Jill knows anything about where she is at she would tell us. She had to have known that it was being recorded and that it was meant for me." Reid said. "Jill may be a romantic, but she doesn't expect me to be her knight in shining armor. She doesn't expect me to walk through the door and rescue her. Jill will fight for her own survival, and that includes sending messages."

Hotchner nodded. "Morgan head down to Garcia's office. Watch the video in there with her equipment. See if you can find some type of message."

Morgan walked down to Garcia's office. Garcia was staring at the monitor with a very serious intensity. Morgan wondered how she even knew it was him that entered.

"Hello Gorgeous. Our boy-wonder hit the nail on the head identifying that stressor." Garcia said turning to face him. "About three days after that book hit the best seller list Michael Warrens was a man on a mission. He sold everything he owned, car, boat. Looks like he had a giant yard sale as well. He maxed out his credit cards all on cash withdrawals and emptied out his back accounts. He was trying to get money fast."

"He was hording cash. Which means everything he is using he paid for with cash, making it impossible to trace." Morgan said knowing it was the truth. This was clearly planned.

"Yup." Garcia agreed. "He can't use the cards now, I am seeing if there is anything being used with his brother's information. Nothing is showing up though."

"That will start us off. Where is the video at?"

"Right her sweet-ums. I took it apart. The only thing I can tell is that she's in some kind of room, based upon the walls and the window placement, I'm guessing a basement."

Morgan laughed at what his baby –girl could accomplish on her own. "That wasn't quite what I was looking for. Reid said that if Jill knew she was being recorded that she would try to send us a message."

Morgan ran through the video watching for cues from Jill, seeing if she might be making hand gestures or blinks.

Garcia continued on her searches for possible locations. She had even pulled up current police reports of women screaming. Nothing so far.

"Stop." Garcia said all at once.

Morgan unsure hit the stop on the player. "What's up?"

"Those numbers." Garcia said looking at her screen with Jill's information. "They don't mean anything."

Garcia almost pushed Morgan aside and played back the first part of the video when Jill started to give those numbers.

"Those aren't her numbers." Garcia said excitedly. "Those are not her numbers at all."

She quickly wrote down the numbers that were given. "Okay this is what we have two, three, five, one, nine, two, zero, two, two."

Morgan could see where Garcia was going with this. "Where did she pause at?" He said playing back the video.

"Two three," Morgan said.

"Twenty three," Garcia put a comma after the three.

"Five"

Garcia put a comma after the five.

"One nine," Morgan said feeling like they were close to something.

"Nineteen," Garcia said.

"Two zero," Morgan said.

"Twenty," she marked off another comma.

"Two two." Morgan finished.

"Twenty two." Garcia said with a smile. "It's the alphabet. Twenty three, five, nineteen, twenty, twenty two." She wrote the letters that were in that placement on the alphabet. W E S T V

"West Virginia." Morgan and Garcia said together.

"Way to go Jill." Garcia said.

"You figured it out my lovely genius." Morgan said hugging Garcia.

"Careful that might go to my head." She replied. "I am going to seriously narrow down this search."

Morgan sped back to the conference room. Hotchner was there with Reid.

"You were right. She did send us a message." Morgan said. "She's in West Virginia. Those were the numbers she was giving in the video. She was giving their letter placement in the alphabet."

Reid allowed himself a small smile for the cleverness of his Jill.

Right then Reid's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number at all. He decided to answer it.

"Dr. Reid." He said.

"Did you receive my video?" Michael Warren's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Let her go." Reid said. His heart was pounding he wanted to crawl through the phone and kill him.

Hotchner told Reid to put it on speaker phone so they could all hear. He then called Garcia to trace the call.

Morgan grabbed the phone equipment to hook Reid's phone up. That way they could record and silence the phone if need be.

"Jill has nothing to do with us. She's innocent. Just talk with her Jill is very sweet." Reid tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yes yes the whole saying her name to humanize her for me. You are predictable. You're probably surrounded by your team right now using their support. You probably couldn't even make a decision on your own." His voice was harsh and mean.

"I just want to know if she's okay." Reid said feeling the emotions rising within him.

Warrens' tone changed it became calm. "Earlier I was trying to figure out what attracted her to you, she told me it was your eyes."

Reid closed his eyes not wanting to think about what Warrens did to Jill to get that information.

Hotchner placed a supporting hand on Reid's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "don't."

"You are nothing more than an over grown kid. I think she would be more satisfied with a real man." Michael said in a menacing tone.

Reid knew that he would have to keep Michael Warrens on the line. Let him feel like he's in control.

"I can understand the attraction to her though. She is very beautiful with all of that long hair. And that is a very cute birth mark on her thigh. Maybe I should send you a lock of this hair."

Reid didn't know what to do. "Please don't hurt her."

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner." Hotch said. He wanted to give his full title in hopes of intimidating Warrens. "You are currently holding a federal agent. Do you know what happens to people who kidnap and hurt federal agents?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to my brother." Warrens replied back.

"You're not your brother." Reid said using the profile he knew. "You were always stronger than him that is why you always tried to protect him. You were only doing what your mother told you to do." Reid tried to make himself sound empathic.

"You are not allowed to talk to about my brother you are the one that killed him." Warrens shouted into the phone.

"He died in jail by his fellow inmates not me. Please just let me speak to Jill." Reid pleaded.

"The government was kind enough to give me a moment with my brother so I will give you a moment. Make it special."

"Jill?" Reid asked.

"Spencer," Jill said. "Basement of a white house, blue caravan gutted out." Jill said quickly.

"Stupid bitch." Warrens said loudly before they were disconnected.

Reid was frozen on the spot. She was fighting to the very end. "No, no, no." He said finally shaking his head.

Morgan was immediately at his side. "She knew what was going to happen she wanted to give us what information that she could. She's fighting him just like you said she would." Morgan said reassuringly. "It was her choice."

"If she's still tied up he can do whatever he wants with her." Reid replied thinking about what horrors were befalling her now.


	12. Ch 12 Truths

Chapter 12 Truths

Michael Warrens slapped Jill hard across the face with the phone. "What did you think you were trying, what?" He asked.

Jill remained silent. She was waiting for the moment to strike.

Michael went over to the video camera and turned it on again. He then stood in the same domineering position he had before. "Maybe I should leave Dr. Reid another present." He said pressing his body against hers. He was running his hands up and down her body, smearing the blood from the several superficial wounds that he had caused. "Maybe I should show him firsthand what a satisfied girlfriend looks like."

He brought his face up to hers, cupping her face in his hands. She took the opportunity. Jill clamped her teeth around his nose and did not let go. She quickly jerked her head to the side, hoping to break it. Jill wanted as much damage as possible.

Warrens screamed out in pain. He tried pushing Jill away from him.

Jill concentrated on not letting go. She worked on her ankles. If she could get them free she would free her hands and fight him.

He was finally able to pull himself away from her. Warrens wrapped his hands around his nose. "Bitch," he said. "Now you can have AIDS too." He headed up the stairs closing the basement door behind him.

Jill quickly undid her wrists and immediately finished loosening the tape around her ankles. She took the opportunity while she was bent down to spit out the blood that had filled her mouth. Jill did her best to put her clothes back on, more for the cold then for modesty. Jill then went to the door.

The damn thing was locked and there was no way she could see to open it. Jill threw her weight on the door, more out frustration than hopes of opening it. It swung inside, she thought. Thinking quickly Jill grabbed the chair that was under the desk. She shoved it under the door handle and wedged it into the space provided. If she couldn't get out then he wasn't going to get in.

While she was on the floor wedging the chair in the best she could, Jill saw something metallic on the floor.

It couldn't be. He actually dropped it. Jill thought as she reached out for it. The son of a bitch actually left his cell phone down there. Jill almost could not believe it when she picked it. "Thank You." She said in a low voice. "For this gift." It was an answer to her prayers. Jill quickly went to the menu screen and found the last number called.

After the phone went dead Hotchner sat with Reid for a moment to try and calm him. He knew just how Reid had felt, and that there was nothing he could really do for him. It would be worse however if he didn't try.

Morgan had taken the recording to give it to Garcia. They hoped she would be able to catch something in the background. They now had more information than they had before. They knew that Jill was somewhere in West Virginia, that they were in a white house, and Warrens was driving a blue van that had been gutted out. Hopefully all these pieces would come together.

Morgan and Garcia had set up a map. They figured from the time Jill disappeared to the time the video was sent. They had set up a circle in that area of West Virginia. Garcia had marked off where the cell phone trace had ended. It was all in that circle.

They wouldn't make it out there in time. Morgan arranged with the local FBI and PDs in that area. He explained that they had an Agent that was being held captive there and that they were waiting for the final location. The extraction team was being put on standby.

I wasn't long until J.J. came back in from the press conference. She was followed by Rossi and Prentiss. There was no doubt that J.J. had back briefed them. J.J. had not heard the phone call and Hotchner knew he had to tell them. He excused himself to talk with them. He sent J.J. to sit with Reid. In the meantime he briefed Rossi and Prentiss about Jill and what was being done.

Hotchner knew that there was nothing that they could actual do, so he had them set up the new information they had on the vigilante.

Garcia ran the recording through her equipment to try and see what she could find. She also started doing searches for white houses with basements. She concentrated her efforts on the circle that was created.

The cell that Warrens had used was a disposable phone. She had to use some less then legitimate means to trace it, but if he called again she would be ready.

Morgan came back in to the conference room. "We have a general circle of where Jill and Warrens could be. She's looking for any white houses in that area that are secluded."

"Thanks." Reid replied still staring at his phone.

Right then two people walked in. Agent Myers and Agent Stewart. Agent Hotchner stood to meet them.

"I saw Jill's face on the news." Agent Myers said. "I would have liked to have been told that there was a suspect. I would also like to know who that is."

"That guy is nowhere in her files." Agent Stewart added.

"I accepted the fact that you did not want to tell us everything Agent Hotchner." Agent Myers said taking the lead. "I figured you had your reasons for not telling me, but you better tell us now what is going on."

"She was taken by the brother of one of our former Un-Subs." Reid answered standing up.

"Who are you?" Agent Myers asked looking at the young agent.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotchner immediately came to Reid's defense.

"And that one who's been dating Jill." Spencer added. They might as well get everything in the open now. No reason to hide anything anymore.

"You're the one who's been dating Jilly-Bean." Stewart said sizing up Reid. Now he knew how the BAU found out before him. Her boyfriend was BAU.

"Yes," Reid answered.

"She could have said something to me." Stewart said. "You're not a threat to her."

"Not directly that is." Reid replied.

"I take it that Jill's kidnapping is an attack on this office." Myers guessed.

"Yes, it was on me specifically." Reid said not looking at Agent Myers or Stewart.

"He is not accountable for this." Agent Hotchner said.

"I never said he was." Agent Myers replied.

"How did you know it was about you?" Stewart asked Reid.

"He sent us a video of him questioning Jill about me and then he just called us." Reid answered.

Stewart nodded that he understood. He might not have been a profiler, but he knew when certain words meant something else. He could tell that Reid cared about Jill and wanted her back. "If Jill knew she was being recorded then she would have tried to send a message." Stewart said.

"She did, West Virginia." Reid replied.

"You know everything about her don't you." It wasn't a question.

"I know about her childhood. I also know she considers you the best partner she ever had." Reid replied. He knew the questions that Stewart was asking him was meant to size him up and determine how close of a relationship that they had.

Agent Stewart nodded. "She obviously trusted you."

"So what are we doing to find her?" Agent Myers asked Hotchner.

"Our tech is one of the best. She has narrowed down the area from the last phone. Right now she is running through the area. Jill told us she was in a white house with a blue van. We know from the video that she is in a basement."

"He let you talk with her?" Agent Myers said surprised.

"Yes," Agent Hotchner said. "She choose to provide us with what she knew."

Right then the phone rang again. Reid walked over and looked at the number.

"It's him." Reid said recognizing the number. He took a seat next to phone.

Hotchner immediately took Spencer by the shoulders in a supporting manner. "Remember you need to stay calm. Keep him on the line so Garcia can finish tracing it. Let him feel in control." He said before Reid hit the speaker button.

"Dr. Reid." Reid said calmly.

"Spencer, its Jill." She sounded calm.

The group looked at each other in surprise. Agent Myers and Stewart stepped in closer.

"Talk to me, where are you?" Reid asked.

"I don't know I only saw the West Virginia sign and the house." Jill replied. She was keeping her voice hushed. "I bit his nose."

Stewart withheld a smile. That was his Jilly-Bean.

"He ran upstairs. I untied myself. He locked the door but I jammed it shut. I saw the phone. I don't think he realized he left it." She made a sound like a muffled cry. "Spencer, I am so sorry." Jill said now feeling the emotions of her situation.

"Jill none of this is your fault." Reid said in a soothing voice. It's mine.

"I should have told you first, not him. It wasn't a submission, it was the truth. I love you, Spencer."

Agent Myers looked down. He knew his Agent, one he felt responsible for, had gone through some type of hell. Stewart couldn't say a word.

"Jill you're on speaker phone." Spencer warned her.

"I don't care let Myers and Stewie know. Let the director of the FBI know." Jill replied.

"We're right here Jilly-Bean." Stewie said.

"Sorry boss." Jill said.

"It's fine." Agent Myers said looking at Reid. "I approve."

"Jill this is Agent Hotchner. Is there anything in there that you can use has a weapon?"

"I found a screwdriver. He took the tazor with him." Jill replied.

"Listen Jill we are tracing this and we have an extraction team on standby. They are just waiting on the word. We will get you out of there." Hotchner said.

Stewart stepped forward to the phone. "Jilly-Bean, do you remember Joseph Brown?"

"Do you remember what he did when we arrested him?" Agent Myers said realizing what Agent Stewart was doing. "He put you in the choke hold; he tried to use you as hostage. We were ready to move in on him, but what did you do? You broke through his hold by yourself. That was no help from us."

"You're one of the strongest people I know Jilly-Bean." Stewart said. "I know you can fight him. You need to use that same strength and resolve you used on Brown."

"I know you can do this Jill." Reid said. "You made it this far."

"If he gets in I will fight." Jill said. "But if this doesn't go well for me. Stewie I want you to find Julie for me, let her know."

"I'll find her." Stewart said.

"Jill you don't have to do this. We are going to find you. You just need to fight a little longer." Agent Myers said.

"Sorry Boss, I respect you, but I have to be truthful, I have to be a realist." Jill said.

"No Jill that's my job." Reid said. "I'm the realist and we are going to get you out of there."

"He's right upstairs. He's closer. Is Morgan there?"

"I'm right here." Morgan said joining the group. Rossi and Prentiss were right behind him.

Jill took a breath to compose herself. "I need you to promise me that you won't let Spencer beat himself up over me."

"Jill we already have your location an extraction team is on the way." Morgan said. "You just need to hold on a little longer."

Prentiss had placed a supporting hand on Reid's shoulder.

"He's coming back down." Jill said. "If this is my last hour, I want everything done. Please just promise me."

Morgan looked right at Reid, "I promise."

"Jill if he gets in there, you need to keep as much distance between you and him as possible. If you can't escape him you're going to have to fight him." Agent Hotchner said.

"Lesson." Stewart and Reid looked at each other realizing that they were about to say the same thing.

"Lesson four, Jill." Reid said.

"The target." Jill said.

Right then the phone went dead.

"What was that, lesson four?" Agent Myers asked. Feeling a little embarrassed of how much he actually knew about his own Agent.

"Lesson 4 the target." Stewie said. He looked to Reid hoping he remembered all of it.

"That target is your enemy. You did not put the target there, the target put itself there. All animals and humans have a basic survival instinct. You must allow the instinct." Reid said. "That's part of her lessons for marksmanship."

"You remembered all that. That's just how she said it." Stewart said.

"She knew how to prepare herself." Rossi said more to himself.

"She was a great teacher." Reid said. Jill had taught him marksmanship as well as casting a fishing pole.

"She was a great person." Stewart said. She really was his best friend.

"This isn't a wake." Morgan interrupted. "The extraction team is moving in on the house. It's an abandoned house just across the state line. Everything Jill told us was right."


	13. Ch 13 Fight to the End

Chapter 13 Fight to the End

Jill looked at the phone. It just disconnected without warning. The screen was saying lost signal.

She looked up when she heard pounding on the door.

Jill was feeling rather weak, physically. She would do what she was told though. She would keep her distance from him just like Hotchner had told her to do. Jill would not mention the fact that there was a team on the way to get her. She had to keep him here and keep herself alive.

Jill focused her mind on Spencer. She wanted to go back to his long soft hair and those beautiful brown eyes. Those random facts he would rant on about and the intense look he had in his eyes when he spoke. That was what she would be thinking about returning to.

Lesson 4 the target, if he gets close. She thought to herself as she held the screwdriver in her hand, she tucked it behind her arm, so it would not be readily visible. She would stab him as often as possible. That was her best bet. Jill hoped that he didn't have the tazor ready.

The banging was louder and harder. The chair gave way and the door flew open.

He stood there in the door way. His nose was covered in a huge bandage. "You're going to pay." He said coming closer to her.

Jill waited for him to get close to her. As he reached out to grab her she ducked out of the way and quickly moved to another area of the basement. She slowly moved around staying out of reach. Keep as much distance as possible. She thought as she moved.

Jill then realized she had a straight shot for the door. She took it. Jill ran for the door and up the stairs.

Warrens was quicker than her. He grabbed a hold of her ankle pulling her towards him. Jill had barely registered that she had hit her head on one of the steps as he pulled her down.

Jill kicked and wiggled. She was trying to move as fast as possible to weaken his grip. He pulled her closer. Jill kept hold of the screwdriver. She was going to need it.

Warrens tried grabbing her arms to hold her down. "Now you little bitch. I'm going to show you what Dr. Reid can't do for you." He moved himself on top of her.

Jill looked at his nose and aimed. She hit the hard part of her forehead right onto his nose. He yelped in pain grabbing his nose. Angered Warrens wrapped his hands around her neck.

She tried to keep her neck taunt as Warrens tried to strangle her. This was it. Now or never. Jill grabbed Warren's left wrist with her left hand and tried pulling the hand away. Her right hand held the screwdriver. She swung her arm outwards to gain momentum and then brought the screwdriver into his back.

He yelled out in pain. His hands squeezed harder around her neck.

Before he had time to react otherwise, Jill pulled out the screwdriver and struck again. He dropped his body weight on Jill crushing her. The second stab had incapacitated him. The grip on her throat had loosened.

Jill had to cough to regain her breath. It was difficult with the additional weight on her body. She tried shoving him off, but he was too heavy.

Not long after she managed to regain her breath, Jill heard the sounds of people walking outside she knew what it was. The Calvary was here.

"Down here." She called out. Her voice was weak. She doubted they even heard her. Jill listened as they made their way through the house.

In what seemed like forever the team made it to the basement.

"Get him off of her." The leader said to two members of the team.

"He still has a pulse." One of the guys said.

"I'm Agent Phillips. What's your name?" The leader said calmly over Jill.

"Agent Jill Weinshenner, FBI." She replied wanting him to know she was coherent. She tried pulling herself up, but he put his hand on her to keep her down.

"You need to stay down. The paramedics are coming in now." Agent Phillips kept his voice calm. He couldn't help but look at the damage to her body. What ever happened down here was some kind of hell.

"Spencer, I have to talk to Spencer." Jill asked. "He needs to know I'm safe."

"I was told to call an Agent Morgan after you were recovered, Jill." The Agent said.

Jill nodded as she let the medics look her over. "He needs to tell Spencer I am alright." She said.

The agent looked at the suspect and the room. "I will tell him to talk with Spencer." The agent reassured her.

"Thank-you." Jill said as she was lifted onto the stretcher. "Be careful with him. He told me he had AIDS." Jill said turning her attention to Warrens.

Agent Phillips had been part of several extractions and hostage situations. This one was a first for him. She had fought him off herself and was concerned for others.

"We'll take care of him and you." He said stepping out of the way so the medics could carry her out.

"You need to see this." One of the Agents said to Phillips. "The Son of a Bitch actually had this recording. If anyone wanted to argue against self defense." He played the bit from the beginning and they could hear the conversations that took place off camera.

"Take that into evidence." Agent Phillips said. "I have to take care of this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he headed upstairs for better reception. He called the number that he was given.

"Agent Morgan." He heard on the other end.

"My name's Agent Phillips. I was told to call Agent Morgan at this number when our extraction of Agent Jill Weinshenner was complete."

"What is the status?" Morgan said.

"We were able to pull out Agent Weinshenner." Phillips said. "She is coherent and stable."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

"She kept asking me about a Spencer." Agent Phillips continued. "She wanted him to know she was okay. Please tell me you know who she was talking about."

"I do." Morgan said. "What about Warrens, the guy that had her?"

"I don't know if he's going to make it or not. She was able to stab him a couple of times and she did literally bite his nose off. He lost a lot of blood and his pulse is really weak."

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Sir," Agent Phillips began. "This was clearly a case of self defense. I don't know what went on in this basement before we arrived, but I know it wasn't good. If there is any trouble the guy had a video camera running the entire time. What wasn't recorded on screen we got with the audio." Agent Phillips said.

"Thank-You. What hospital are you taking her to?" Morgan asked.

"St. Mary's." Agent Phillips said. "I am staying here to watch the evidence collection. I sent my second, Agent Carson with her. She won't be alone sir, not after that."

"Good. Tell Carson to let Jill know that Spencer will meet her at the hospital."

"Will do sir." Agent Phillips said.

Morgan walked back to the round table. The group was sitting there waiting on news from the team. Reid and Stewart were sitting together. Clearly for moral support for each other. Hotch and Rossi were sitting with Agent Myers. J.J. and Prentiss were offering support to Reid. Morgan walked up to the group knowing all eyes were on him.

"I just talked with Agent Phillips he lead the team." Morgan said "Jill's on her way to St. Mary's hospital, she's stable. Reid, she wanted you to know she was okay." Reid felt the relief fill him. He gripped the arm of his chair to keep himself steady.

"What about the guy that held her?" Stewart asked.

"Jill did a number on him. We'll see at the hospital." Morgan answered. "Reid, I'll take you to there."

"I'm coming too." Stewart said. "Jilly-Bean gave me a special power of attorney if anything happens to her medically." He then turned to Reid. "You take care of our Jilly-Bean. I will talk with the doctors."

"No narcotics." Reid said.

"Tylenol and nothing more." Stewart replied.

The three made their way to Morgan's SUV. Stewart had made sure earlier he had the paperwork handy. He knew his Jilly-Bean would start acting crazy if they gave her any heavy medications.

The three didn't talk the entire way to the hospital. Time seemed to move very slowly for them. When they finally made it to the hospital they quickly found out which room Jill had been taken to.

As they approached the room that they were given they saw what looked like an Agent standing out front. As they came close the Agent placed a hand on his weapon and held the other up.

All three flashed their badges.

"Finally." Agent Carson said. "Please tell me one of you is Spencer."

"I am." Reid said.

"You're the only thing in the world she wants right now." Agent Carson said "She's been asking for you since we found her."

"What is her condition?" Reid asked.

"She took a lot of abuse. The doctor said that there was extensive external and internal bruising. You can see the external just by looking at her. He wanted as much damage as possible."

"What did the doctors do to treat her?"

"They treated her for HIV. He told her he had AIDS and hoped she would get it. She was fine with all that until the doctor tried giving her some pain medication. That was when she flipped out. He told me he gave her something to put her to sleep. But she keeps fighting it. I think she wanted to talk with you first. The doctor said she was going to be alright."

"Don't keep her waiting." Stewart said.

Reid nodded then walked in.

Jill was laying on the bed. She was fidgeting really bad. She had some bandages on her arm as well as the side of her face. Her eye was bruised along with the area around it. Spencer knew that the rest of her body was covered in bandages, they were just hidden by the blanket and the gown.

"Spencer," Jill said extending out her hand out when she saw him. She smiled at him.

After everything she had been through she smiled at him. She brought him to shame.

"The doctor says you're going to be alright." Spencer said sitting down in the chair next to her. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't even touch her.

Jill extended her hand closer to him.

"Look at me Spencer." She said forcefully.

Reid slowly looked up. He took her hand in his.

"I don't blame you." Jill said.

"I'm so sorry." Reid picked her up into a hug. "You didn't deserve this, none of this." He laid her back down to keep her confortable.

"I'm fine." Jill said looking into Reid's eyes. Then for a moment she seemed dazed, her eyes lost focus. "I feel strange, why do I feel strange?"

"It's just the medication." Reid said in a calm voice. "It supposed to make you go to sleep."

"I don't want anymore, tell them I don't want anymore." Jill said still not focusing. "I tried telling them." Her eyes met his again. Reid knew this was the medication. It was trying to take hold of her and she was fighting it.

"You need to go to sleep so you're body can heal." Reid said. "Listen to me. Jill, do you like this feeling right now."

"No," Jill shook her head no.

"There you see you're not going to want it afterwards. You don't have to worry about addiction you already beat it." Reid said in calm assuring voice. "You can keep a bottle of wine in your house for cooking and not touch it otherwise. The addiction doesn't have you. You can go to sleep." He knew if she relaxed and went to sleep her body would start to heal.

"I told you that you were a romantic." Jill said.

Reid allowed himself a laugh at that comment.

"You've been awake this whole time." Jill seemed to be in focus again. "You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine, it comes with the job." Reid said. "Don't worry about me, what I am worried about is you."

"They told me I killed him. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to stop him."

"You did what you had to." Reid said. "No one is going to blame you for that."

"I failed." Jill said glazing over again. "I gave him what he wanted."

"No, don't you dare think like that." Reid said cupping her face. "You fought him and won. You're alive."

"I gave in" Jill said. "He hit me and I just wanted the pain to stop." She was sobbing like crazy now. "I tried to focus my mind to tell you where I was but I couldn't."

"Sh, Sh." Reid continued to make soft soothing noises to Jill. He had almost wished he had brought J.J. or even Prentiss along. Someone who had a calming presence.

Jill seemed to focus again. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I know I am safe here."

"No no it's fine I will stay." Reid said glad she was coherent again.

Jill reached up and tugged at Reid's sweater. "You need to sleep."

Knowing what she meant by tugging at his sweater, Reid removed the vest and gave it to Jill. She put her arm through the sleeve and snuggled with it. In a moment she was asleep.

"Good night Jill."

The medication finally won out and Jill was asleep.

Spencer walked out. "She told me to go home and get some sleep. That she was safe here." He looked at Morgan. "She was kidnapped and tortured and she's worried about me."

No one would ever accuse Dr. Spencer Reid three of violence. That changed in a moment. Reid hit his fists against the wall.

Morgan grabbed him to try and calm him down. "She's worried about me."

"She's a good woman." Morgan said. "You'll see her tomorrow. I'll take you home."

Morgan and Reid caught up with Agent Stewart. He had been able to explain to the doctors about Jill's inherent fear of drugs and told them to be careful about what they gave her. They headed home assured that Jill would be fine at the hospital and the staff would take care of her.


	14. Ch 14 At the Hospital

Hello Everyone,

Now's the time when Jill begins to heal from the trauma that she went through. Spencer will of course be there to help her. This chapter original written went too long so I broke it in half. I couldn't decide what to leave out. Do not fret Jill is going to do something very nice for Spencer in an upcoming Chapter

Thank you to all those who added this story to favorites and alert lists.

So here we are:

Chapter 14 At the Hospital

When Spencer walked into Jill's room the next day he was surprised by what he found.

Jill was sitting up in the bed. Her face held the cheery disposition that it always had. She was wearing the sweater that Reid had left last night, only properly. "Spencer," she said with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Reid asked.

"Better." Jill said. "Stewie's here. He said he was going to bring me in some contraband."

"Really." Reid said. She was in a good mood. It might be better if he played along. "What kind?"

"Bagels and cream cheese." Jill replied. "I didn't know when you were going to come in. The doctors told me that they want to leave me here for another day just for observation."

"I didn't want to be too earlier. I figured you needed your sleep." Reid replied.

"Yeah, what they gave me really made me sleepy." Jill said. On the outside she displayed the usual perky nature of her personality, underneath was different.

"What do you remember, after you were brought here?" Reid asked.

"That one Agent stayed with me for a while. I think he was guarding me. He told me that Warrens had died on the ER table that I didn't need to worry about him anymore. Then they brought me in here. And then you came to see me. It all happened really fast, most of it's a blur, but I remember you stayed with me until I fell asleep. You gave me your sweater, which smells like you."

"And what do I smell like?" Reid asked. It was the second time she commented about his sweaters smelling like him.

"Like a coffee shop inside of a book store." Jill replied with a blushing smile.

Right then Stewie walked in. "Hello love birds." He said setting up the bagels and the cream cheese. He flashed a look at Reid that clearly said: I want to talk.

"I'll walk you out." Reid said getting up.

"Be nice to him Stewie. Or else I will tell everyone what your first name is." Jill threatened as the two headed out.

"You wouldn't." Stewie said.

"I will include a picture of your driver's license on the flyer."

"You win. She always pulls that out." Stewart said as he stepped into the hallway with Spencer.

"What's wrong with her?" Stewart asked as soon as they stepped out.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?" Reid asked.

"I'm a hacker, I know computers. You're the profiler, you study human behavior." Stewart said. "Aren't victims supposed to be completely emotional right now?"

"I admit she is acting rather happy right now." Reid said. "She is lying though. She's in pain, she just doesn't want to show it. As she talked to you about what happened?"

"Not a word. I got everything from Agent Morgan when we talked." Stewie said. "I was expecting an emotional wreck when I walked in here. Instead she told me she was hunger the breakfast reminded her of boot camp."

"What did the doctors say about medications?"

"They assured me that they are giving her the mildest forms, nothing too strong. They wanted to know if she would be alright with a mild anti-anxiety medication. I figured I would talk with you first."

"If she is eating, I don't think she would need any anti-depressants. That is usually what patients are prescribed after tragic events. I haven't seen any anxiety issues from here." Reid said. "I will talk with her some more and try to see what is going on in her head."

"Thanks, I promised Myers I would tell him everything that I knew." Stewart said.

"I'll catch you later than." Reid said before heading back into the room.

Jill was sitting up in bed enjoying the bagel. "Stewie found some blueberry bagels. He remembered." Jill said as Spencer walked back in. "He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"No, he just wanted to know if I thought you were alright." Spencer said taking a seat.

"What did you tell him?" Jill asked.

"That I didn't think you were." Spencer said bluntly.

Jill was taken aback by the comment. She placed the uneaten portion of the bagel on her tray. Jill did not say a word.

"You are a fantastic actress." Spencer started. "That's what makes you great at your job. I have been with you long enough to know how you are. When you are telling me something directly you will look in my eyes to tell me. When you told earlier about what you remember you could barely meet my face. I don't think you are depressed or unhappy. The amount of food that you are eating is proof of that. But you are not alright, not after that."

"Spencer, please don't profile me." Jill asked her eyes welling up with tears.

Reid immediately flashbacked to Elle, when she told him not to profile her all those years ago.

"I'm trying to help you." Spencer said taking her hand. "Talk to me, please."

Jill looked away for a moment. "I just figured you were early when he knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the flowers." Jill began. "I opened the door, that's when he smashed it into me. He came after me. I crawled over to where my jacket was. I wanted to get my pepper spray from the pocket." Jill was now looking at Reid. "That was when he hit me with that tazor and somehow got me out of the apartment. I don't know how long I was out. I woke up in the van. When he pulled over for a moment I saw the state sign."

Reid did not say anything. He held Jill's hand while she spoke.

"After a while he came to a dirt road and then to the house. He carried me to the basement. I tried undoing all the tape by myself. When he let go of me for a moment I ran. But he managed to grab me. He tied me up to that table. I tried talking with him, to rationalize with him. Then he started the video camera."

Reid knew what happened from then on.

"I figured out it was meant for you and that you would see it. I wanted you to know where I was so you could maybe send help. I focused my mind on you and telling you where I was without him knowing. But the pain, the pain got to me, I couldn't focus anymore. I failed, I answered him."

"Jill, you did the right thing." Spencer said. "He would have killed you. He wouldn't have known when to have stopped."

"But I gave him what he wanted."

"You did what you had to. No one is going to think you were weak."

Jill kept shaking her head. "It wasn't on the video."

"What, what wasn't on the video?" Reid asked, he kept his emotions calm.

"After sending the video to you he came back down and said he wanted to call you. He then asked me what it was that attracted me to you. He told me he wouldn't use the tazor on me if I answered truthfully. I knew he wanted to hurt you with that statement, but I was in so much pain." Jill was sobbing heavily at this point. She did her best to control her emotions before she continued. "I told him. He didn't do anything. I just told him. He looked at me funny and then called you. He didn't hurt me afterwards."

"You're fine Jill, your body went through a lot of abuse, but you survived. That is what you do."

"He had no right to know those things about us. I know he was after you, but it could have just as well been someone I helped arrest." Jill said. "I just gave up. What's going to happen now when I go back into the office? What are they going to think of me? What if Myers thinks I can't do my job anymore that I am too gullible and weak to be trusted?" A fresh batch of tears filled Jill's eyes.

Spencer embraced her in a hug. "No one is going to think less of you." He said soothingly. "You were tricked, it could happen to any of us. No one is going to think ill of you. You were smart enough to send out a message you held your own. We didn't rescue you, you got yourself loose and fought him off all by yourself, that was you the entire time."

"But what about my job? Do you think Myers will let me back in the field?"

"He describes you as being very valuable to him. He won't let you go without a fight." Reid said assuring her. "If we pulled Agents from the field whenever something bad happened to them. We wouldn't have any left."

Jill gave Spencer one of her blushing smiles. "When I finally got the guts to approach you I figured that you would be different. That our relationship, if we built one, it would be different." Jill had managed to gain control of her emotions. "Myers, Stewie the other Agents that I work with they are always trying to protect me. It's their job I know that. I was tired of that, going through it every day. I never thought that you would actually step up and try and then this happens. You had to save me."

"I didn't. The team did. It was Morgan and Garcia that figured out your code and Garcia that traced the call. You provided us with that." Spencer said. "I didn't save you."

"The thought of you did." Jill snuggled closer to Spencer. They just stayed together for a moment. After a moment Jill gently pulled away. "I want to go to Michigan and see Steven and Annie."

"Are you sure?"

"If I am going to heal anywhere it's going to be there." Jill said. "I will have Stewie set up the plane tickets. Myers is going to put me on administrative leave for this."

"I know he is." Reid said knowing procedures. "I will talk to him so he understands where you are going. Are Steven and Annie going to be there?"

"Yes, I called them before you came in. They are making up the room for me."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that something bad happened and the bureau was going to make me take some time off." Jill answered. "I asked Steven to make sure that Annie didn't react when she saw my face. I haven't even looked in the mirror yet. How bad is it?"

Reid brushed his fingers over the damaged portions of her face. "It will heal. They will probably give you some creams to put on your face."

Jill shifted her positions on the bed. Her eyes squinted from the pain.

"Let them give you something a little stronger." Reid suggested. "There are several pain medications that do not have the risk for addiction."

"No, I can't have any." Jill quickly said.

"I'm not suggesting Vicodin." Reid said, "just something a little more than the Tylenol."

Jill shook her head. "Did I ever tell you that there were times my mom would walk away from the drugs and alcohol?"

Spencer shook his head.

"She was different. She would be on drugs and alcohol and then she would stop, for no reason. She would stop prostituting and then she would try to get a regular job. The men would stop coming and it almost seemed like her, Julie, and I were a family. I knew it would never last it never did. It was during those times she was a mother to us."

"It was the remorse stage, commonly known as the honey moon phase." Spencer said. "It is during that time that the abuser will seem to feel pity for what they have done and will make amends for what has happened."

Jill just smiled as Spencer carried on. She was well aware of the abusive cycle, having studied it herself. "I know how different she was when the drugs and alcohol were gone. I'm afraid that the drugs will make me different and you won't like what you see, that I won't like what I see."

"I don't like seeing you in pain." Spencer cupped Jill's face in his hands and turned her face towards him.  
"I promise I won't let you become addicted."

"You have to talk with doctor than. I don't want to know what they are giving me." Jill said. If she didn't know she couldn't research the drug or have a name for what she was craving.

"That's fair." Spencer agreed and understood. If he over saw the drugs, she would be relaxed and they would take effect.

After a while of just sitting back talking, the doctor came in, along with a couple of nurses. "I'm Dr. Casey." The doctor said greeting Spencer. She was probably in her forties, but had kept herself well.

"This is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid." Jill said

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Casey said. "I wanted to check on those cuts and bruises."

"Sure. I will just step outside." Spencer gave Jill a quick kiss and went out into the hallway.

He waited for Dr. Casey to finish so he could talk with her. "I talked Jill into taking something a little stronger for the pain."

"How did you do that?" Dr. Casey asked. She had failed in trying to reason with Jill about medication. She said she preferred the pain.

"I told her I would keep an eye on her and make sure that she wouldn't become addicted." Reid said. "She had one condition. That she wouldn't know the name of the drug, that way she wouldn't be tempted to find out what the drug was and her chances of becoming dependant."

"Is that Agent Stewart alright with it, he showed me that power of attorney, that was pretty clear cut."

"He will be. I can talk with him." Spencer said.

"Have him call me, he knows the number, and I will give her something more, and something to make her relax. At first I wanted to give her anti-anxiety medication, but she seems to be in control of her emotions now."

"That's how she is. She is doing her own things to keep herself calm." Spencer said.

"If she is able to do that I don't think addiction will be a big problem for her, even if she is genetically inclined." Dr. Casey said. "When I get that call then I will administer the medication."

"You'll have it soon." Spencer said. He stepped back in to say good-bye to Jill before he went back to the office.


	15. Ch 15 Conditions

Chapter 15 Conditions

Spencer went to Jill's office first before heading towards his own. He wanted to talk with Stewart and Myers first.

Stewart was sitting at the computer with an expression of complete involvement on the screen. Reid had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"How's Jilly-Bean?" Stewart asked.

"I wanted to talk with Myers and you about her." Reid said.

"He'll be in his office. It's for both of us?"

"I think it's best if you both know." Reid said accompanying Stewart towards Myers' office. "I talked with Jill and Dr. Casey, she agreed to take stronger medication. She's just waiting for your call."

"I thought you might be able to. I will call when we are done here." Stewart said knocking on the door before entering.

"Reid, Stewie come in." Myers said pleasant enough. He waited until they were seated before the main question. "How's Jill?"

"She feels defeated, like she failed." Reid answered immediately. He wanted Myers to have the truth, and this was in sense his evaluation. "She considers herself at fault for what happened."

"You did tell her it wasn't her." Stewart said. "She knows it was about you." He wasn't trying to be hurtful to Reid, far from it. He also knew what the truth was, that it was an attack on Reid.

"She figured out the whole thing on her own." Reid explained. "But she blames herself for being duped into allowing him into her apartment and not being able to fight back."

Myers' face squinted. "Warrens was three times bigger than her and he entered with a blitz attack, how was she supposed to fight back."

Reid shook his head. "She still feels like there was something that she could have done. The way that she sees it Warrens could have been someone she helped to arrest."

Myers shook his head. "I have known Jill longer than the both of you, yet you are two were able to get closer to her than I will ever be. For some reason she trusts you two, so tell me what can be done."

"Michigan." Reid answered.

"Spend some time with her real family." Stewart added.

"She told me she was from North Carolina." Myers said.

"She has a surrogate mother and father that live there. They're already expecting her, so I think that it is good that she goes." Reid said.

Myers nodded. "I am putting her on leave for one month to straighten herself out. If she passes a psychological exam, not performed by her current boyfriend I will allow her back into the field. The DA has labeled the death of Warrens as a justifiable homicide, so no charges will be placed against Jill. Is that fair enough to the gentlemen in her life?"

"Fair." Stewart said

"Fair." Reid agreed.

Stewart and Reid stepped out of the office. "I'm going over to Jill's after work. I wanted to try and clean up the place for her and see that the lock on her door gets changed."

"Are you alright with that?" Reid asked. "It's not your responsibility."

"I've already arranged it with her landlord." Stewart said. "Besides why don't you go see her, I'm sure she misses you."

"I will, don't forget to call Dr. Casey."

"I'm doing that now." Stewart said picking up the phone at his desk.

Reid then made his way to his own office. When he got there everyone came up to him. He knew they only wanted to make sure he was doing alright and checking on Jill's condition.

"She's going to be alright, she wants to go home for a little while." Reid had replied. "She knows her mind and body needs to heal."

Hotchner then called everyone into the office to discuss the latest victim of the vigilantly. Thomas Spade was on the list of potential victims that they had established after the last attack. The body had been dumped at what appeared to be a trash site not far from where he had lived. No evidence was found.

Rossi and Prentiss were not able to get a description of the woman or a video of her. They knew she was tall and a little heavy, but that was it.

"Our Un-Sub should have started to devolve by now." Morgan said. "There is something holding this Un-Sub together that is stopping her from messing up."

"But what could hold a person and allow them to travel to different states. Right now we are just going from body to body." Prentiss said.

"Obviously it's a job that allows travel and enough time to step aside, commit murder, and move on." Rossi said. "We need to double check any type of traveling groups that go to all of those areas and were in the area at the time."

"I will double check the list I did up earlier, see if there is anything new." Garcia offered.

"Good. Reid I need you to add the latest victim to the geographical profile. We need to figure out where this person is going to hit next." Hotchner said. He knew this Un-Sub was going to get her very own book one day, especially if this kept up for much longer.

Reid was glad for the end of the day. He stepped into Jill's room. She was sitting up and watching a portable DVD player. "How do you feel?" He asked walking in.

"I don't feel strange at all." Jill answered. "I was scared I was going to feel loopy, but I don't." She displayed the smile that Reid came to love so much.

"No problems then." Spencer said taking a seat next to her.

"None at all." Jill said. "I have just been sitting her watching DVDs on Stewie's player."

"Something to keep you from getting bored then." Spencer said caressing Jill's hand.

"Yes, I suppose you were going to find out sooner or later." Jill said showing the DVD's that Stewie had brought in. It was the complete series for the Original Star Trek series. "I'm a Sci-Fi nut."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. They were complete opposites from the start. This was something that they had in common. "I didn't think you would like these." Spencer couldn't contain his surprise.

"I have since I was a kid." Jill confessed. "It's just not something that I flaunt. Don't the physics inaccuracies get to you?"

"For the time period in which it was created it actually wasn't that far from the truth." Reid began to divulge into how at the time some of the technologies were considered possible.

"You've argued this out a few times." Jill let out her infectious laugh. She truly was feeling better.

Reid brought the hand he had been caressing to his face. He brushed the soft skin gently over his face until he reached his mouth, planting a small kiss.

Jill smiled at the gentleness of Reid's kisses. He was rather clumsy, but Jill had always figured that came from his brain moving too fast. He always had an intensity about him and she loved it, especially when it was directed at her. Even with the small gestures that he made there was that intensity.

"What else have you been up to? I know you just didn't stay still watching movies."

"In between episodes I was reading this book, The Moon Rider." Jill said picking up a book that was sitting on the table. "Stewie dropped this off for me."

"What is it that about?" Reid asked, not recognizing it.

"It's a kind of historical romance. It's very boring I am having a hard time reading it." Jill said.

"I can get you a book, something that you would like." Reid offered.

"No, one of the guys I have been following loves this book. He keeps quoting it. I wanted to show some familiarity with it in order to attract his attention." Jill said.

"I could read it for you and give you the basics." Reid offered. "I should have it done in a few minutes."

Jill smiled thinking about the way his finger slid down the page as he was reading.

"It's probably better if I read it myself, that way I can be ready if it comes up in conversation." Jill said. "I do appreciate the offer."

"Then I can show you how to speed read." Spencer said.

"That thing you do with your finger?"

"Yes."

"I'm not as smart as you." Jill said.

"That doesn't matter." Reid said. "Scoot forward."

Smiling, Jill scooted forward on the bed. Spencer positioned himself so he was sitting behind Jill. The position itself was the exact opposite of the position that they had been in when Jill taught Spencer to shoot and cast a pole. This time Spencer was the teacher.

"Put your finger on the center of the page like this." He said holding her hand in the proper position. "Now you use that has a focus point to come to and as a place to jump off from. Leave the finger on the line below the one you are reading." Reid continued to explain the dynamics of speed reading and using the finger has a focal point.

Jill listened intently and read the book as Spencer continued instructing her. She guided her finger along the page as he instructed her. The first page was slow, the second one she did a little faster.

"All you need is practice and you will get this down." Spencer said placing a kiss on Jill's temple.

Jill placed the book down and leaned her head back. Spencer accepted the invitation. He took Jill's mouth in his own.

They didn't notice Dr. Casey walking in. "Isn't this a sight."

Reid immediately felt embarrassed. "We weren't doing anything. I know how to speed read I can read 20,000 words a minute. I was just showing Jill." He stumbled through really quickly. He tried to distance himself from Jill and get off of the bed. He stumbled as he fell knocking over the chair.

Jill simply smiled. She took Spencer's hand trying to let him know he was alright.

"Feeling better?" Dr. Casey asked.

"Much." Jill answered.

"I have been monitoring your condition and you are healing just fine. In fact I will release you tomorrow afternoon."

Without a word, Spencer hugged Jill.

"These are the conditions. I will perform an exam on you before you leave. If I don't find anything wrong then you are free to leave. I will only release you in the care of either Agent Stewart or your boyfriend. You will not do anything strenuous. I know you are an FBI Agent and that you are a field Agent, but you are to remain tethered to a desk for at least two weeks."

"I'm going to be on leave for a month, so I won't be working. I will be visiting family." Jill replied.

"I think that's good. You two have a nice night." Dr. Casey said walking out.

"I will have Stewie get some plane tickets for tomorrow evening." Spencer said. "He has the keys to your apartment, he changed the locks today."

"I know. I talked with the landlord." Jill said.

"I will ask J.J. to help me pack a bag for you so you don't have to go back there."

"That would be great." Jill said. She told Spencer where he could find her duffel bag and what she wanted packed. "There is a small package on my nightstand. Don't pack it, but I would like to have it."

"I will." Spencer said giving her a kiss good night before heading home.

"Love you." Jill said as Spencer walked out.


	16. Ch 16 How do you tell?

Chapter 16 How do you tell?

Reid stepped into the office a little happier than usual the next morning. He walked into the bullpen where everyone was.

"Jill's going to be released this afternoon." He said.

"That's great." Garcia said hugging him.

Everyone else added there support as well.

"J.J." Spencer asked after everyone stepped away. "Stewie got Jill on the first flight he could find for Michigan, it leaves at six. There really isn't enough time to get her from the hospital to her apartment to pack and to the airport. I was wondering if you would mind helping me."

"Sure, do you have the key?"

"Right here." Reid said tapping his pocket. He had gotten the key from Stewie before he came in.

"Well go at lunch then head to the hospital." J.J. said. "I'm driving."

"Fine." Reid answered. He knew better than to argue.

They drove to Jill's apartment in relative silence.

Reid walked up to the door and opened it. When he looked inside he saw that Stewie had cleaned it and had returned it to its previous condition. To Spencer it seemed like so long ago that he had stepped in here. Reid let J.J. in and showed her around the apartment.

J.J. was drawn to the same collage that Spencer had stared at when he first came to the apartment.

"This thing is amazing." She said looking it over.

"Everything in her life is here." Reid described pointing out different photos to her.

"She even has you on here." J.J. said pointing at one photo. "Is that a fish?"

Reid looked at the photo. The team was going to find out sooner or later. "She took me on one of her fishing trips. That was the one I caught."He replied.

"Jill's very different from you isn't she?"

"She's more active, she likes the outdoors." Reid answered. "She's also a Sci-Fi fan."

J.J. couldn't hold her laughter. "She's perfect for you then."

They went into the bedroom. J.J. immediately began examining the closet. "She's got a few kids clothes and a blond wig."

"That's for when she disguises herself as a teenager." Reid explained. "That's what she came into the FBI to do."

J.J. grabbed some clothes from the closet and began rummaging through the drawers trying to gather everything. She took notice of Jill's socks, completely organized. She looked at Reid's mismatched blue and purple socks. This was a very interesting match.

"Thanks for doing this." Spencer said as he helped load the clothes into the duffel bag. "I wasn't too sure about her coming back here until she was completely healed."

"I understand." J.J. said. "Where is she going?"

"Michigan, her surrogate mother and father, Steven and Annie live there. They adopted her after their daughter Chris made friends with Jill in the Army." Spencer explained. "There house is a place of healing for her. Steven is a psychiatrist, so she will be in good hands."

"Then it's good that she is going there and you don't need to worry about her." J.J. said.

There was a small silence.

"J.J." Spencer asked sitting on the small couch. "You're a woman."

"I noticed." J.J. said sitting down next to Reid.

"How do you tell a girl that you love her?"

"You just tell her." J.J. said. "You haven't told Jill yet."

"No, she's said it three times now to me. I just haven't said it back." Reid answered.

"When a woman tells a man that she loves him she expects a response."

"I know. I just wanted to wait for the right time."

"There is a right time for a marriage proposal, there really isn't a right time to say I love you, wait until the moment strikes you and then say it. It would probably be easier like that."

"The first time we spent the night together I asked Jill not to turn off the lamp, that I was afraid of the dark. I thought she would start laughing at me." Spencer said staring at his hands. "She just kissed me and said to watch her hands the next time we were in an elevator together."

"Why did she say that?"

"She's afraid of elevators. She counts on her fingers to keep her emotions under control." Reid answered. "She left the light on and didn't say anything else about it."

"Jill's very special." J.J. said.

"I know." Spencer grabbed the bag and the small package that was on the table that Jill told him to get. J.J. then drove them to the hospital.

Jill was sitting up in bed when Spencer walked in. "Hi Spencer," she said.

"We got your clothes." He said showing the bag "This is J.J. she helped me pack it."

"Nice to meet you finally." Jill said shaking J.J.'s hand.

"How are you feeling?" J.J. asked.

"Good. I am just waiting for Dr. Casey to bless off on me leaving." Jill answered.

"I'll see what's taking her. Give you two a minute." J.J. said stepping out to give them some privacy.

She stood in the doorway wanting to give them a minute of peace.

"How are you feeling, really?" Spencer asked.

"Fine, Dr. Casey hasn't given me anymore pain medication since this morning." Jill said. "I'm not craving any." She held out her hand so Spencer could see how steady she was. "No jitters."

"How does it feel?"

"Liberating" Jill answered.

Spencer immediately hugged her. "I told you the addiction wouldn't have you."

"I was so scared I would be different that I would feel different, but I don't." Jill said.

"I knew you were stronger." Spencer took a moment to gently kiss Jill.

"Did you bring that package that was on my nightstand?"

"Right here." Reid said.

"I was going to give it to you after dinner that night, open it." Jill said.

Unsure Spencer broke apart the paper. It was a book. "Thank You." Spencer said. It was Dr. Steven Meadow's new book. "This wasn't supposed to be released until next month."

"I talked him into an advanced copy." Jill said. "I told him how you were a fan of his work."

Spencer couldn't contain himself he started kissing Jill hungrily.

Both of them didn't hear the knock or the door opening. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Reid." Dr. Casey said with a smile. "I always seem to walk in on you too."

Spencer broke away clearly embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm ready to go." Jill answered.

"I'll step out." Spencer said stepping out with his new book in hand.

"What's that?" J.J. asked when Reid stepped outside.

"Jill got me a book. Dr. Steven Meadows." Reid said showing J.J.

"She knows you that well?" J.J. joked.

Reid looked at the cover. "I think we know each other perfectly."

"He's sweet." Dr. Casey said after Spencer walked out. She began checking all of the bandages and the bruises that still remained. "Let him know that you are to take it easy, nothing strenuous. You told me you do exercise on your own. I suggest Yoga and Polaties."

"I know both." Jill said. "I can leave then?"

"Yes," Dr. Casey said shaking her hand. "Sign out at the front desk and take care of yourself."

"I will." Jill promised going to the bag and finding some clothes. She pulled out her favorite t-shirt and Capris. "You can come in now." She called out to Spencer and J.J.

"I just need to sign out at the front desk." Jill said putting on her sneakers.

Spencer carried the duffel bag and the book as he lead Jill to the front desk to sign out. J.J. then drove them back to Quantico.

Agent Hotchner watched through the Plexiglas doors as Reid and J.J. walked in with what appeared to be a teenage girl. It was only at second glance that Hotch realized it was Jill.

Reid led Jill into the bullpen and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone, this is Jill."

The team was very gracious with her. Each member came up to greet her. Reid introduced them as they stepped up to shake her hand.

"I will be flying home in a little while, I just wanted to thank all of you before I left for everything you did to help find me and taking care of Spencer." Jill said to the group.

"Of course we did." Morgan said. "You did put up a good fight."

Jill nodded that she understood.

"Why don't you sit here?" Spencer said placing Jill on his chair at his desk. "You should be comfortable here. We won't have to leave for the airport for a little while." Reid said. "Why don't you relax?"

"Fine," Jill said looking around as she sat. She got up after a moment and started wondering around. It was the first time in this office and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Dr. Casey said to take it easy." Spencer warned.

"Sweetie I have been on my back for the last couple of days and not in a good way." Jill said in Spencer's ear, causing him to blush slightly.

Jill eventually made her way into the conference room. Her eyes went to one of the pictures on the board. Spencer knew what was in there and immediately followed her in.

"I know him. Thomas Spade." Jill said pointing at the latest victim of the vigilante. "I remember arresting that guy. He actually tried to convince the agents that I was his niece and he was trying to bring me home."

Reid thought about this for a moment. Jill studied the men she would write to, she understood them. Maybe she could provide the piece of the vicitimology that they needed. "Was he hard to arrest?" Reid asked in the same mindset he would have for questioning.

"Very." Jill said. "I figured out while talking with him that he was extremely intelligent. If I was going to catch him in the act, I would have to smarter and sneaker than he was. I decided that I would have to be seen leaving a known group home. That way he wouldn't have any doubts about where I lived. I figured he would follow me from there."

"Did he?" Reid asked.

"All the way to our planned rendezvous." Jill answered. "I set him like I always do and Stewie and the others came in and got him."

"Standard operation." Reid said.

"But that wasn't the hardest part of the case." Jill said. "We had to get permissions to enter the house and we had to go through this social worker. She was, you know what I am talking about someone who puts you immediately on alert, even though they don't say or do anything specific, your gut is just telling you that there is a problem."

"I know what you're talking about." Reid said avoiding going into the terminology and definition. "What did you talk about?"

"We had just gone over the plan where I was going to be the fourteen year old that he was expecting. Afterwards we were waiting around for school to get out so I could be seen walking there at the right time. She kept asking me questions about how I lured suspects. At first it seemed naturally quizzical, professional, than it started to become more probing."

"How did you get out of there?" Reid asked.

"I gave Stewie the danger sign."

"Danger sign?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," Jill said grabbing her hair in a ponytail. "If I sense danger for any reason I give two pulls on my ponytail." She pulled on her hair in the manner so Reid could see. "If I see a weapon I twirl my hair. If it's a gun I tap my noise." Jill twirled her hair and then tapped her nose. "That way we are always communicating and when it's time to move in the code word is Hotel."

"You worked it all out pretty good." Spencer said impressed.

"That is why we work together so well, Stewie and I." Jill said. "When it was all done I put in a complaint with her supervisor about her behavior. I had become friends with one of the cops in that area, Sarah Strobble. I asked her about that social worker last time I emailed her. She told me that she had mysteriously came into a lot of money about five months ago and that she quit her job. Sarah said that she's now accompanying her husband. He's a big rig trucker."

Reid immediately started applying this knowledge to the vigilante. There would have been enough time for a trucker to drive to all of those locations and that job would account for the changes in states and time in between murders.

"What is it? You're concentrating awfully hard." Jill said interrupting Reid's thought process.

"Do you remember her name?" Spencer asked.

"Baxter, Melanie or Michelle. It's in my file." Jill said.

"Wait here." Reid said heading to Garcia's office. Maybe this was all they needed to catch this Un-Sub.

I am cruel with cliff hangers sometimes.


	17. Ch 17 The Vigilante

Chapter 17 The Vigilante

"Do you still have Jill's case files?" Reid asked as he entered Garcia's office.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"Look up Thomas Spade, find the name of the social worker that Jill worked with."

"Got it, Melanie Baxter." Garcia said. "Under her quick description, creepy social worker. Huh, would you like a quick background check?"

"Yes." Reid said

Garcia had it in moments. "No wonder the woman gave Jill the creeps." Garcia said. "Melanie Baxter was a social worker in Mansfield. She had several demerits for what was described as overstepping her bounds. She is also awarded for going beyond the call of duty. That's weird."

"What is?" Reid asked.

"Her father was killed six months ago in what looked like a home invasion. She collected a huge life insurance policy. Construction workers don't usually get six figures if death is homicide do they?" Garcia asked. "All the money went to her even though her mother is still living."

"That would be the money. Find out about her husband." Reid asked. This was adding up.

"Norman Baxter. Truck driver nothing special." Garcia replied.

"Can you track his truck for me?" Reid asked. "I want to know what city he was just in."

Garcia immediately pulled it up "Allentown, Pennsylvania. He just dropped off and has probably headed out by now."

"Do we have any potential victims in that city?" Reid asked.

"Frank Peters, Lawrence Walsh, Terrance Walkers." Garcia answered.

"Try this now." Reid said hoping he was on to something. "How close were truck stops from the drop off spots of the vigilante?"

A few keystrokes later and the list came up. "There was one at least a mile away." Garcia said. "Would you like a trace on them?"

"That would be perfect." Reid said.

"Okay I will have it gift wrapped for you." Garcia said.

Reid practically ran to Hotch's office. "Sir, I think we might have a lead on the vigilantle."

"How?" Hotch asked, so far nothing had come up.

"Jill, she helped arrest Thomas Spade, she knew him." Reid began.

"Reid, personal feelings." Hotch began.

"Cloud judgment, I know." Reid said continuing. "She remembered a social worker on that case. She fits the profile. If I am right the next murder will be. . ."

Reid was interrupted by a J.J. knocking on Hotch's door. "I'm sorry sir, but the vigilantle stuck again."

"Alright Reid, where?" Hotchner said in a tone similar to high school principal.

"Allentown, Pennsylvania and the victim was Frank Peters, Lawrence Walsh, or Terrance Walkers." Reid answered.

"I now know why Morgan finds that annoying." J.J. said. "It was Lawrence Walsh in Allentown."

"The dump site will be within one mile of a truck stop." Reid added.

"Find out." Hotch said to J.J. before turning to Reid. "You better be right on this."

Hotchner stepped out of the office and gathered everyone into the conference room, including Jill. She took a seat next to Spencer.

"It appears we have a lead on our vigilante." Hotchner said. "Reid managed to find the clue that we were missing."

Reid stood up to brief the group. "Our vigilante is able to move across state lines and kills without a set time period between cool offs." Reid began. "It is possible that our vigilante is with a truck driver. There is enough time between each of the murders for a truck to drive to and all of the dump sites are within one mile of a truck stop."

"Including the last." J.J. added. "It was just behind the building where they dump their trash."

"Our vigilante is a woman truck driver." Morgan asked.

"No, married to one." Reid said. "She's traveling with them as a companion. In fact her name is Melanie Baxter, her husband is the truck driver his name is Norman Baxter."

"That makes sense to me." Rossi said. "She travels with him, gets to a city where she knows one of her targets are at, kills them and then gets in the truck and heads off. Simple."

Garcia walked in right then. "It appears this story has just as many twists and turns as one of Dr. Reid's soap operas." Garcia said.

There were several smirks from the group.

"Our Un-Sub AKA Melanie Baxter was seriously abused by her parents until she was thirteen. Three trips to emergency room for broken bones and one for what appeared to be a sexual assault. That was when Social Services took her away and charged her father for the assault."

"There's our sexual assault." Morgan said.

"We have more. All charges were dropped because of mishandling of evidence in part of the officers involved." Garcia added.

"Unresolved," Reid added.

Jill just sat back and watched amazed by the work. She understood what profiling was, but to see them in action was different. It made what she did seem insignificant.

"What are the statistics for a girl to kill her father?" Prentiss asked.

"Only five percent." Reid answered. "If you count all murders that are committed by children against their parents. It is usually more likely for the child to kill both parents, and abuse is usually the cause for the murder. For a daughter to only kill her father it is the minority. More often than not they will coarse someone to commit the murder."

Garcia continued with what she pulled from the background check. "Melanie got a general studies degree and became a social worker. About two years ago a life insurance policy was drawn up for Melanie's father. All portions were to go to Melanie Baxter. If the death was part of a violent crime the payout was six figures. I went ahead and traced the funds. Melanie was paying for her father's insurance."

"And she collected. She had him killed so she could collect the money." Rossi said. It was everything that they needed.

"Going after Spade was her mess up, she was involved with that case." Morgan said.

"Not only with that one." Garcia said. "Turns out she had written up a report about possible abuse on our last victim, Walsh. Nothing came of it."

"We need to track down Melanie and her husband." Hotch said. "Garcia is there any way you can find out where their truck is?"

"I was getting to that." Garcia said. "I'm sure all of you can guess who was found about half an hour ago in the truckstop parking lot with their throat slashed?"

"Her husband." Morgan said. "She's devolving."

"That round belongs to the prime example of masculinity." Garcia said.

Jill had to cover her hand with her mouth to keep from laughing. Spencer had described the banter between Morgan and Garcia to her several times. It was interesting to see it in person.

"I have a trace on both credit cards and will let you know where they pop up." Garcia added.

"Garcia you are the best." Hotchner said.

"I do it all for the greater good." Garcia said

"We need to go after Melanie Baxter. Jill we need you to tell us about her." Hotchner said.

"I'm not a profiler." Jill said.

"Let us worry about that." Spencer told her. "Just tell us everything you remember about her."

Jill thought for a moment. "On the surface she seemed kind and caring. After a moment a domineering personality came through. She was nice at first to me asking me about how I attracted the guys to me. Then she cornered me and started asking me specifics. She wanted to know if I talked about my body or my insecurities."

Hotchner took it all in. Jill was smart, she was just untrained.

"Good, thank you. You helped us more than what you might think." Hotchner said reassuringly.

"There's one more thing." Jill said. "I saw a gun in her purse. It looked like a .38, but I didn't get a good look, she tucked it away too fast."

"J.J. I want alerts put out for Melanie Baxter, she's wanted for murder and she's armed. Send it to the police stations but tell them it can't get onto the news. We don't want to start a panic. Give them the targets she is going to go after. Garcia, see if you can cut down that list to find anyone she might have been close to."

J.J. and Garcia nodded that they understood and went to complete their tasks.

"You did good sweetie." Spencer said to Jill taking her hand. "We have a better idea on how to catch her now."

"I can't believe I knew a killer, I talked with her and didn't know." Jill said.

"There was no way that you could have known. She probably hadn't killed anyone yet."

"She was planning. Do you think she might have gotten information from me?"

"She would have found out on her own, don't beat yourself up over this." Spencer said. "I will get you the airport so you can go home. I don't want you to think about this case or Warrens, not until you see Steven."

"I won't. Don't you have to do something right now?"

"No, we always let the local police handle the arrest. We want them to think of us as an aid, not taking over their investigation." Spencer explained. "We try to keep an open communication, the same way that you do."

Morgan and Prentiss watched the interaction between Reid and Jill.

"They do make an interesting couple don't they?" Prentiss said. "She went through a lot for him."

"He's been a little more competent since they have been going together." Morgan said. "He opened up about her to us and everything. She's a good woman."

After a while Spencer drove Jill to the airport. He stayed with her until they would have to part.

"Let Steven do what he needs to." Spencer advised as they stood in line waiting to go through the gate.

"I will." Jill replied. She started to walk through the gate.

As she walked through Spencer called to her. "Jill I love you."

"I know" she replied.


	18. Ch 18 Steven and Annie

Chapter 18 Steven and Annie

Jill arrived at the airport in Detroit. It was closest one to Williamsburg. She carried her bag through the terminal and made it to the arrivals area. It did not take her long at all to spot Steven and Annie.

"I missed you." Jill said giving them both a hug.

Steven held onto Jill giving her a fatherly embrace.

Annie then ran her hand over Jill's hair. Jill turned her face towards her. Annie bit her lip. She had promised that she wouldn't react.

"Let's get you home." Steven said taking the bag and his two girls. They loaded themselves into the Ford and headed towards the estate.

Jill watched as the house came into view. Nothing ever changed about that view. They walked together into the old house. Jill truly had a sense of returning home.

"I did up Chris's old room." Annie said. "You get settled in first and then it will be dinner." She walked with Annie up the stairs and to the room even though Jill could have found her way to blindfolded.

Jill placed the bag down on the bed and unpacked, placing the clothing in the drawer. "We're proud of you, you know." Annie said.

"Steven and you tell me all the time." Jill replied.

"We are." Annie said in a mother's tone. "I don't know what happened, or if this is going to affect your job, but you still have us no matter what. Dinner will be ready in moment." She walked downstairs leaving Jill alone.

Jill finished unpacking then went into the bathroom to wash her face. She thought about Spencer and how he still accepted her despite everything that had happened. Jill had purposely displayed a brave face at the hospital for him. She knew he was consumed by guilt. But it wasn't his fault.

After washing her hands and face she headed down for dinner.

"I thought I would keep it simple tonight." Annie said as Jill sat down. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

Jill had to smile. They knew Italian was her comfort food.

Steven led the prayer and they ate. At first it was quite. Jill engaged Annie and Steven on updates on their various projects. Being mostly retired allowed Annie and Steven plenty of time and they both had several pet projects.

Steven assisted in a program for at risk youths. That had been the reason he was able to profile Jill as well as he did. Annie assisted him with that along with keeping things running on the estate. She was an accountant and knew how to run a business, even if it was charitable.

After supper the three retired to the sitting room. Steven and Annie placed themselves on either side of Jill.

"Talk to us." Steven said. "That's what you came here to do."

"I was making Spencer dinner. He told me that he liked my cooking." Jill began. "Then there was a knock on the door." Jill went through the whole story about Warrens breaking into her apartment, attacking her and knocking her out. She then described the trip in the van to the house and how she tried to get free.

"He tied me up as a display on a table and he started to record me." Jill broke down right then. "He used some kind of whip on me that was sharp. He kept asking me questions about Spencer. He wanted to know what kind of relationship that I had with him. I knew that Warrens was attacking me because of him."

Steven and Annie did not say anything, they just let Jill speak.

Jill took a few gulps of air to compose herself. "He ended it with me telling Spencer that I loved him. I was just a tool in his revenge plot." She continued to tell them about the phone calls and how she had broken free on her own and had killed Warrens.

Jill kept crying as she finished her story. Steven and Annie just held onto Jill until the tears past.

"You went through a lot in the past few days, it's time for bed." Steven said walking her up.

Jill went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, she then pulled out the sweater that Spencer had given her. She put that on over her pajamas taking in the smell of it and crawled into bed.

"You don't deserve Dr. Reid he's out of your league. You have so much emotional baggage I'm surprised he even touched you." Warren's voice was screaming.

Jill saw herself in the basement again. She was standing in the basement with Warrens. This time though it was Spencer that was tied to the table. Warrens was using his whip on him.

"Stop it." Jill tried to scream. She heard Spencer whimpering in pain.

"Nothing less than what is deserved." Warrens said in his calm tone.

Jill looked down and saw the screwdriver in her hand. She went after Warrens stabbing him in the back. The blood came out onto her hands.

"You killed him." Spencer said in an accusatory tone. "Why did you kill him?"

"I had to." Jill cried.

Jill woke up in a cold sweat from her nightmare. It was the first time she dreamed in a long time. She walked to the bathroom and threw water on her face.

Where did that blood come from?

There was blood on the palms of her hand. Not the light red that comes from a superficial wound. This was the dark red that came from an arterial wound. Jill tried to wash it off. She scrubbed with all of her might. Looking under the sink she found a cleaning cloth. Jill scrubbed her hands harder. Why wouldn't the blood come off? It was covering her hands.

Jill felt herself being pulled away from the sink.

"There's nothing there." Steven said.

"The blood's everywhere." Jill said through her tears.

"Jill, listen to me." Steven said calmly. "There is no blood. Say it."

"There is no blood." Jill said in between taking gasps of air.

Annie had taken to cleaning Jill's hand and patching up the area where she had started to bleed from.

"It's not your fault." Steven said. "Repeat after me. It's not my fault. Say it."

Jill continued crying.

"Listen to me Jill. You have to say it."

She breathed a few times then calmed herself. "It wasn't my fault." Jill seemed to focus right then. She looked at her bandaged hand and then at Steven and Annie. "I'm so sorry."

"You're fine. I knew you would have to show some emotion sometime over this." Steven said taking her into a hug. "Annie, make up some chamomile tea." He whispered. "I'm just going to get you some tea. Let's get you back to bed." He said walking her back to the bedroom.

"I don't think I've ever reacted like that before." Jill said once she was sitting on the bed again.

"It happens. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Steven said.

Annie came in a few moments later with the tea.

"It's a little better than sleeping pills." Steven said as Jill sipped the tea.

"Actually I think I can take drugs now." Jill said. "I was in a lot of pain at the hospital, the Doctor agreed to give me something. Spencer told me that he would keep an eye on me, that he wouldn't let me become addicted."

"That was a bit of a risk." Steven said trying to hide his disapprovement.

Jill shook her head. "He understood my fears. I told him not to tell me what I was being given, that way I wouldn't know what it was I was craving. I walked away from it. I don't want anymore." She smiled as she thought about how glad she was to have Spencer there.

"He knows about addiction." Jill explained. She went on to tell Steven about Tobias Hankel. Spencer had told her the whole story right after they had officially gotten together. She had been sympathetic to it. Jill told Steven about Hankel injecting him with Dilaudid and how he had gone to support meetings.

Steven nodded after hearing the story. "He's a smart man. You came to trust him fairly quickly."

"I love him. I know it sounds strange, but I do. And I know that he loves me." She felt the material on the sweater she was wearing thinking about her Spencer.

"Love is something that you can't really control. I don't really understand the attraction you have towards him." Steven answered.

Jill sipped her tea. "He doesn't try to protect. Everyday Agent Myers, Stewie the others in my office they always try and protect me. Spencer lets me be."

"But he did protect you." Steven said. "He gave you a focus point."

"He did. I made it through that because of him." Jill said. "That is why he is perfect for me."

Steven smiled, Jill was his daughter to him and he liked seeing his daughter happy. "Finish your tea and go back to sleep." He left the room leaving Jill alone. Knowing it would calm her down a bit, Jill reached it for the small book she had on the nightstand. It contained all the psalms. She always found comfort in them. After reading a couple she was able to fall asleep.

The next morning Jill went down for breakfast, cold cereal which was fine with her. After breakfast she stepped into Steven's library. She looked around his psychology books. She picked one up that was about anxiety. Using the technique she learned from Spencer she read through the book. After finishing with the sections in the book she moved to the next book.

Jill was nowhere near Spencer's speed, but with every book she read she got a little faster.

"What are you looking for?" Steven asked.

"I want to understand what happened to me." Jill answered. "I want to know why I wasn't able to resist when he was hitting me and why I struck back after he threatened to rape me."

"Jill you spent your childhood in a house that allowed you to be molested on a near daily basis. You reacted that's all that that was." Steven explained.

Jill shook her head, "it's more than that."

"What?" Steven tried to keep her talking.

"I knew help was coming. Morgan had told me that they were on the way, but I still killed him."

"Jill he was trying to strangle you. He had already made the threat to rape you."

"I know, I just maybe over reacted." Jill said, she did not want to say that she thought she had murdered Warrens.

"You did what you had to do. You fought." Steven said. "That was just the outcome."

"Was it necessary? Why did I only react after the threat had been made? I tried to get a message to Spencer to tell him what I knew so he could figure out where to find me. How could I let the pain get to me?"

"He was hitting you repeatedly. Is it any wonder? And you are not going to find the answers trying to read out the library. You would never make it through all of these." Steven said. "I know you want to understand what happened to you, to learn about it. But you can't learn about it like this."

"Then explain it to me with all your psychological jargon or give me the book." Jill said. "I have to know."

"This would drive most people crazy." Steven grabbed a book that he had on his shelf. "I think this one would suit your needs." He passed Jill the book and she immediately began reading it.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked as he watched Jill's finger.

"Speed reading. Spencer taught me. He can read 20,000 words a minute."

"You did describe him as really smart. High IQ and a photographic memory."

"Actually it is Eidetic. Spencer explained the difference to me."

"So he is like an internet search engine." Steven said remembering how Jill first described him.

"Sometimes, he just has all of this information in his head and he likes to share it. Even though he gets teased all the time about it." Jill said as she moved through the pages.

Steven left her alone as she sat down to read the book.

Reid spent the morning at his desk filling out the paperwork left over from the vigilante. If anyone was planning to write a book about this he was not going to participate in it.

She had been spotted at a truckstop café by state police in Illinois. The ending had not gone well. She was a SBC, suicide by cop.

After the paperwork was finished Spencer decided to give Jill a call, she should have been awake.

"Hi Sweetie." Spencer said when she answered the phone. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm doing better, really." Jill said stepping off the porch where she had been sitting with Steven. "Annie and I are going to watch a girl movie this afternoon. Steven as been doing what Steven does. It's been helping. What happened to Melanie Baxter?"

"They found her at a truck stop, she went down shooting. We're glad that we warned the cops about her being armed." Spencer answered. "You gave us the help we needed for that case."

"Not intentionally." Jill answered. "I suppose I made up for distracting you for a while."

"You weren't a distraction." Spencer said. "None of that was your fault."

"It partially was." Jill said. "I had let down my guard."

"Are you letting Steven do what he needs to?" Spencer asked in a serious tone.

"I am." Jill answered. "I have to forgive myself, first."

"Good." Spencer said, knowing that was what she needed. "If there is anything you need?"

"Just a question. Do you think my actions were wrong?" Jill asked.

Spencer couldn't speak for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I should have killed Warrens?"

"Jill it was self defense." Spencer answered.

"No," Jill said. "I want your profile. Did Warrens have the mental capabilities for rape and murder?"

"Yes," Spencer answered truthfully. "He would have done that to you."

"Then you think I acted accordingly?" Jill asked.

"You stopped yourself from being raped and murdered after being tortured. No one is going to argue against you over that." Spencer flatly stated.

"That's all I needed. You being truthful with me, letting me know I didn't over react. I love you Spencer."

"I know." Spencer replied.


	19. Ch 19 Visiting Jill

Chapter 19 Visiting Jill

Detroit Michigan.

That was the one city Reid did not want to go to again anytime soon. They had just spent the last eighteen hours chasing after a stalker that had gone after the doctor that had saved his life once. The stalker had severely injured several of her co workers and an abusive old boyfriend. That was why the BAU had been called in. The local PD had figured it was the same person, but they couldn't figure out the victims.

They were closing up shop in the conference room of the police station when Morgan pulled Reid to the side. "I was looking at a map of Michigan and saw that Williamsburg is only about a couple of hours away."

"I know." Reid said unsure of where this conversation was going.

"The way I see it we can get you a vehicle and you can drive over there and then catch a regular flight back, we can't leave you the jet obviously." Morgan said.

Reid wondered if he was serious. He looked at Morgan hoping this wasn't a prank.

"You've been pinning over Jill since she left. She's only been gone a week but you are acting like she's been gone a month." Morgan said. "You've called her everyday and you read that book she got you twice."

"What about Hotch?"

"I already cleared it." Morgan handed Reid a set of keys. "There is a rental outside and a map on the seat."

Reid could not believe they had set this up for him.

"Why don't you go see your girl?" Morgan said patting him on the shoulder.

Reid stared at the keys not knowing what to say. He grabbed his bags and then headed towards the car. He quickly called Jill letting her know that he was on the way. She gave him the directions to the house and said that she would be on the porch waiting for him.

After a couple of hours Reid saw the estate come into view. It was exactly how Jill described it to him. He parked the car and looked up the porch of the house. He recognized Dr. Meadows immediately. Jill was right next to him, wearing a blue shirt and overalls and boots.

"Spencer," Jill said running off the porch. She practically slammed into Spencer trapping him in a hug. "I want to introduce you to Steven." She said taking Spencer by the hand.

"Dr Steven Meadows, Dr Spencer Reid." Jill said to them.

"I really enjoyed that book, thank you." Spencer said as he shook Steven's hand

"Jill can be rather persuasive." Steven replied. "Sit down for a minute and tell me how things are that the BAU."

"Good, we just got finished on a stalker case. We figured out the profile from the last victim. He had recently written up a bad review on the woman being stalked." Spencer and Steven immediately began on a discussion about the mentality of stalkers. Steven did not have any direct contact with them during his time so he found what Spencer had to say insightful.

"Do you want to know what I have been doing here?" Jill asked, breaking off the conversation.

"Yes I do," Spencer answered.

"Wait her then." Jill said heading back into the house.

"How's she doing?" Spencer asked after Jill went back in.

"Better. She had a bad episode the first night. She woke up and thought she saw blood on her hands. She tried cleaning it off, ended up opening a wound on her own hand." Steven answered. "I talked her through it."

"She told you everything." Spencer stated rather than asked.

"Yes she did." Steven said. "She's stopped blaming herself, but she doesn't blame you."

Spencer nodded that he understood.

"Have you stopped blaming yourself?" Steven asked directly.

"No." Spencer said knowing there would be no use in lying.

"She doesn't expect you to be her hero. Jill's tired of relationships that become like that. I know how she feels about you, she's told me everything about you. So I will tell you that you do have a father's blessing. But this does come with a certain condition. That you forgive yourself." Steven said directly.

Jill came back out right then. "I have a pair of Kyle's old boots they should fit. Those shoes won't last one minute." Jill said helping Spencer with the boots.

"I've never worn cowboy boots before." Spencer said looking at his feet with the same expression he would look at an alien life form.

"You get used to them." Jill said leading him out to the pasture behind the house. There were several horses out there.

Spencer looked at the horses that were grazing. Jill grabbed one of the harnesses and walked out towards the horses. Spencer's heart was fluttering as he watched Jill stand among the animals that were capable of mauling her to death instantly. Jill walked up to one and patted it on the neck before throwing the rope over its neck and putting the harness on.

She then walked the horse back over to where Spencer was leaning over the fence.

"He's impressive." Spencer said.

"He's kind." Jill said. "Come on," she said leading the horse and Spencer to the barn.

Jill tied the lead rope to one of the posts and proceeded to grab one of the saddle blankets. She placed the blanket on then a saddle.

Spencer watched as she worked effortlessly. "Are you going to ride him?" Spencer asked.

"No, you are." Jill said.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." Spencer said backing away. "Morgan and Hotch call it the Reid effect. Animals don't like me."

"This is part of what I do here." Jill said. "He won't hurt you." Jill guided the horse over to the side of the barn where some wood steps had been built.

"Did you know that there are 1,000 injuries each year and at least one death due to accidents while riding horses?" Spencer flatly stated.

"There are six elevator related deaths each year and hundreds of injuries, but people still use them. Climb up. Spencer I will be right here." Jill said.

Spencer reluctantly agreed and used the steps to climb on to the horse.

"Now hold the horn. This thing." Jill said. She put Spencer's feet into the stirrups making sure he was secure.

"We are just going to go for a little walk." Jill said. "Come on, Iago."

"Iago! You put me on a horse named Iago." Spencer said.

"He's honest." Jill said knowing the reference. "Just relax."

"I'm on an animal with less brain power than the common dog that was named after a Shakespearean sociopath and you tell me to relax."

"You are really cute when you over analyze things." Jill said with a smirk. "He normal has riders that are from the city, at risk kids who are nervous. You reacted while you were on his back and he didn't flinch. I have him and he knows me." Jill said. She led Iago around the pasture. Keeping him at an easy walk.

Spencer was nervous, but relaxed as they continued. "Do you know how to ride? I mean lead and everything."

"That's part of what I do here. The horse riding is part of a trust building exercise. Iago is my favorite. That was why I looked up his name. It really is a misnomer."

Jill led Iago around a few more laps before taking him back to the step.

Spencer very carefully climbed off of him. "I'll show you what I can do." Jill said climbing on Iago, without the assistance of the step. She gave him a slight kick and led him around as Spencer watched. She then kicked him a little harder setting him off on a trot. Spencer watched as she maneuvered him and ended right back where she had started.

After he was at a stop Jill climbed off. She then led him back towards the barn. "Hold him for a moment." Jill said passing Spencer the reins.

Spencer took the reins and held them at arms length. He still was not comfortable around the horse.

Jill went to work removing the saddle and then she removed the harness.

Iago stood by at the ready.

"What does he want from us?" Spencer asked feeling nervous.

"He wants his treat now." Jill said. She put some baby carrots in Spencer's hand. "Lay your hand flat, like a plate so he doesn't accidently get your fingers."

Jill held out Spencer's hand. Iago gladly accepted the treats.

"This is amazing." Spencer said feeling the horse's mouth gather the carrots.

"Beats reading it out of book, doesn't it?" Jill replied.

They headed back in and got cleaned up. Spencer enjoyed the experience, but he was glad to have his own shoes on again.

Jill took Spencer around the house showing him everything. She showed Spencer the portion of the living room wall that had been dedicated to Chris. Spencer saw the plaques and pictures of her Army Buddies. He saw a picture of Jill and Chris together.

"Is that a saw?" Spencer asked looking at the weapon Jill was holding in the picture.

"Yup. I won a bet with that weapon. I said not only could I carry it, I could qualify." Jill said. "I am qualified on several weapons. After the Bureau saw my Army record and how easily I handled qualifying, they pretty much cleared me for all kinds of weapons. I consider it my safety net when I am ready to move on."

Spencer almost wanted to get a copy of the picture and give it to Morgan, just to see what he could come up with.

Jill then took Spencer into the Steven's study. "I've spent a lot of time in here actually."

"Oh." Spencer said looking around.

"I've actually taken to reading some of these." Jill said. "I was trying to understand everything with Warrens and what happened to me."

"There's nothing for you to understand." Spencer said. "He couldn't stand the fact that his brother was used as a case study in a true crime book and it was about that time he found out he was sick with AIDS. It's what we call a stressor, that's what made him strike out at me and ultimately you."

"I know, I read about Stressors in one of the books. I just feel my mind focusing better, and with that speed reading you taught me I am studying faster."

Spencer did not know what to say. This was not a normal route for healing, but it was working for her.

"Spencer, it's late." Annie said interrupting them. "I don't think you should try driving back until morning. I can have Kyle's room done up in a moment and you can head back in the morning."

"Thanks." Jill said.

"I don't want to impose." Spencer quickly said.

"No trouble at all. I will have dinner on the table shortly and we can sit down and talk." Annie said.

"It's no use arguing with her." Jill said. "She's a well trained Mom."

"Thank-you then." Spencer said.

Annie nodded and then left.

"She's a very interesting." Spencer said moving closer to Jill. "What shall we do before dinner, sweetie?"

Jill accepted the kiss. "Spencer, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't call me sweetie. It's not natural for you."

"I thought pet names were given to those who were in love. Isn't that in the rule book somewhere? Morgan said girls like it."

Jill smirked at the thought of Spencer getting advice from Morgan. "I learned early on that you don't use a rule book when Dating Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States of America. It just isn't applicable and I like the way you say my name."

"It's actually kind of cute how you say my name with the title." Spencer said leaning in to give her another kiss.

Spencer stayed the night at Steven and Annie's. He spent most of dinner engaging Steven in conversations about psychology and statistics. Annie made the comment that Steven and Spencer were very well matched.

In the morning Spencer headed back to Detroit so he could catch his flight. He knew Jill would be alright.


	20. The end, for now

To all the people who read my story

Thank you, this was my first Criminal Minds Story, usually my stories are in the Sci-Fi / Fantasy realm.

So this really was stepping outside the box for me.

I am in the process of creating a sequel, it will be called Hurdles. This will be Jill and Spencer and their interesting relationship.

This is a teaser of what the story will contain.

Reid's reaction to Jill working again.

Reid and the BAU will need Jill's talents on one of their cases.

Jill and Reid are both in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I was shocked by my nomination for Best Characterization of Spencer Reid Fic in the Profiler's Choice awards. So thank you for the honor.

I hope you enjoy this story coming up as much as you did this one.

Farewell for now.


End file.
